Just Go With It
by mirandagoshwack
Summary: Mmmm... Damn! He smells GOOD ! I thought, licking my lower lip.Fuck! What was that? Snap out of it Lils! This is JAMES! You are supposed to hate him.But he smells good and uh- oh .. Why is his elbow creeping right near my ribs. Crap! I was having difficulty in breathing. His damn arm was moving along with my ribs whenever I breathed. K .. Calm down. It's no big deal. Fuck.  AU.R&R
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

As I lazed around in my PJ's and watched an old re-run of Friends, I never, not in a million years would have expected a call ... from HIM.

I answered the phone praying to sound normal.

" Hey! 'ssup?"

His voice was enough to send a shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes and instinctively saw his beautiful brown eyes in my mind.

" Hi..."

" Come to the reception . I'll see you there."

" K.."

Crap. I should have asked him if Brad was coming too. But my brain wasn't functioning. Within seconds I jumped out of bed and ran to change into better

clothes. As I pulled down my pink pj's and hurried to pull on my Levi's I saw my favourite black bra hanging off a hook in the closet. Oh , come on! Don't be

mad. He doesn't want that!He probably wants to just say bye. Besides black bras are super slutty!

Little did I know that I'd seriously miss the bra after 15 mins..

Crap! I could't find a single scrunchie and my cell was ringing . Damn! It was him.

" I just have 10- 15 mins!" he said not even bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

I was tempted to tell him to just sodd off. Yet, something told me to shut up and get going.

So I told him that I was on my way. As I walked towards the park I was aware of my heart beating at nearly twice its normal pace. K! Calm down, Lils. You

are just going to meet the guy whom you loved with every fibre of your being, who broke your heart thrice before finally deciding to be friends with you..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<br>**_

_**" How's the movie?"**_

_**I read Nicky's text and rolled my eyes .**_

_**"Bloody torture! Though it's not that bad coz' of 'Judas' "**_

_**I texted back**_

_**I leaned back against my seat and unwittingly moved closer to him.**_

_**Mmmmmm... Damn! He smells GOOD ! I thought, licking my lower lip.**_

_**Fuck! What was that? Snap out of it Lils! This is JAMES! You are supposed to hate him.**_

_**But he smells good and uh- oh .. Why is his elbow creeping right near my ribs. Crap! I was having difficulty in breathing. His damn arm was **_

_**moving along with my ribs whenever I breathed. K .. Calm down. It's no big deal. Fuck! Why doesn't he move his arm?**_

_**But most importantly, why the hell am I not moving away? Thankfully, he got up and went outside to attend a call.**_

_**I stared at his back as he went out and couldn't believe it.. I LIKED it when we were sitting like that a few seconds back. Without realising it, I let **_

_**my mind wander. I could still smell him and that did NOT help!**_

_**I could see us sitting together, watching this movie (minus Brad) , his strong arm around my shoulders and me resting my head against his **_

_**firm, broad chest... I could see us all happy, looking into each other's eyes as he leaned forward to kiss..**_

_**NOOO ! Said a voice in my mind which honestly sounded like Nicky's .**_

_**Oh no! What am I doing?**_

_**I quickly texted Nicky,**_

_**" Save me! He smells yummy!"**_

_**"Lol! Get away from him then !"was her instant reply**_

_**" Don' t wanna" I texted back truthfully.**_

_**He was coming back and as he sat next to me, I could feel my heart skip a beat.**_

_**What was that? Shoot! I had it BAD for this guy.**_

_**I decided to text Nicky again but he asked me to give him my cell. K! I could't say no. That would just be rude. So I gave him my beloved **_

_**BlackBerry and continued watching the movie. It was then that it all happened. I turned and saw him reading my messages... THOSE messages **_

_**.In an instant, he held my hand as I lurched forward to snatch my cell. His grip was iron hard initially but then it loosened and I could feel my **_

_**heart beating frantically against my chest. I squeezed his hand and as he turned to give me back my cell, I took it back , my eyes half lidded due **_

_**to sheer embarassment. Oh no, oh no, oh no!**_

_**Flashback over**_

* * *

><p>Was I doing the right thing? Oh no, I could see him walking towards me. Why was it that just being near this guy made my internals do gymnastics?<p>

" Hi !" I said

" Hey! Is Brad coming?" he asked

" I didn't call him. "

" You want to come to my room?"

K. How do I reply to that ?Cz' honestly, it sounded like a rhetorical question.

" Yea.. Ok!"

Great going Lils!

"K. Wait here. I'll go first. You follow me after a minute ."

This didn't sound right. Why was he behaving like this?As I saw him walking ahead, I quickly texted Nicky telling her where I was going.

"Ooh be carefull!" was her reply

K! Got it? Be carefull. You know what that means. I started walking towards his room. He called me inside and I asked him,

" Where are your parents?"

"At home. They'll come here after 10 mins or so."

K. That didn't sound right. Or what if he..oh, shut up!

We entered the bedroom and he switched on the tv .I tried acting all nonchalant as I watched him lock the door. My heart nearly lurched out of my ribcage

as he turned and put his arm around my waist.

Omg! This was really happening. Oh no.. Why didn't I wear my black bra...?

Yikes! Stop..! No, you are just hugging a guy. That does not necessarily mean that you'll go to second base. So relax! Too bad I was relaxing in HIS arms!

"Well.. Yesterday was embarassing." I said resting my head against his chest. Wow.. That felt good.

I felt his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer. Oh no, you don't want this Lils!

Who cares? He looks good enough to eat.

Shut up, RUN!

No, too late..

He was kissing me and this time he didn't bother being gentle. Our tongues duelled and I could feel his hand creeping under my shirt. Oh no.. This was too fast. I moved backward but unfortunately, I fell on the bed and I pulled him down.

What are you doing? You don't even like him! Oh no. He was on top of me and his hands were all over me. I found myself pulling him closer. He was everywhere and his scent was driving me crazy. I wanted him, more than anything else. I knew that when this moment of insanity does get over I would deeply regret it. Because it was different this time! I didn't love him. I didn't.. And neither did he..

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as he kissed me furiously, his hand successfully moved aside the normal, boring white bra I was wearing ( Now I really did miss my black bra. Darn!) and he was pinching my breasts and I found myself enjoying it. I was liking it.. Whatever interesting things his hands were doing to my all-too-willing body.

Oh no.. His hand was going lower. Far too low.I was fighting a losing battle. No, no , enough, stop it, tell him..!

But I didnt and I let him touch me. I was panting now, I was kissing him everywhere hoping to distract him. But he was too preoccupied. It was then that I found my own hand being pushed down. I was breathing very , very hard now. I felt my fingers curl around his manhood and my first thought was. ... Wow! That's BIG and soft! I was scared of this new emotion. Was I liking this? Oh no..this was against my principles. I rolled over him so that I was on top and whispered to him

" Take off your shirt"

We were sitting now and he was shirtless. I saw his fair torso, the sexy chest hair and we were kissing again, my hands roaming across his back as I breathed in his smell. Mmmmm..

* * *

><p>It got over as fast as it had started. I watched in dismay as I saw him pulling back his shirt, hiding his gorgeous chest from view. I got up and pulled down my shirt and buttoned my jeans. I was feeling all funny.. Down there. Hmm.. As I adjusted my bra I moved closer to him and whispered, " Kiss me."<p>

He smiled and pulled me closer, kissing me lazily on my forehead.

Aww.. That was sweet.

"Don't tell anyone.", he said.

I nodded as I headed towards the door.

As I started walking towards home, my mind was working furiously. I was saying the same thing over and over again,

"What did I just do?"

I kept walking and took out my i-touch hoping to distract myself by listening to good music.

Hell! Why did I always listen to such sad music , I thought as I kept changing one song after another.

'Last kiss', Taylor Swift

'Over', Lindsay Lohan

'I can't stay away', The Veronicas

'Take me on the floor' , The Veronicas.. Fuck! Next..!

'Naive', The Kooks. Well, that's better. As I hummed the song I touched my face and smiled as I remembered how just a few minutes back it was rubbing against James's unshaven face...

"Shoot!", I screamed as a bus passed, merely inches from me. I turned down the volume and walked towards the golf course. I sat down and took out my cell absent-mindedly.

He had texted me..

"Njoyed..?"

I blushed as I read it and hurriedly texted back.

"I'm too shocked to reply. I was nearly run over by a bus"

Good. Don't give in that easily!

But on second thought..

"I smell of you and I can still feel your taste. So I'm sitting near the golf course to calm down." I texted

Yikes! What was that? But I was just being honest, I thought as I hugged myself inhaling his smell which still lingered on my jacket ..

K. Enough, Lily! Get up.

Shoot! Nicky was calling.

"Hey..." I said cautiously

"What happened? Did he make a move?"

" No. We talked and I said bye." I lied through my teeth, hating myself more than ever

"That's it? Hmm.. Lils?"

"K fine! He kissed me on the forehead.", I muttered

" Awww. Sweet! DON'T fall for him." she said seriously

"No way! Don't worry!" I said

"K. Bye. Ttyl"

"Bye..muah"

* * *

><p>As I walked alone, I could only see one face in my mind, hear only one voice, think of only one person..Oh no, oh no, oh no..<p>

I was falling for James Potter... AGAIN!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ... Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy my story ..

Chapter 2

James..

James...

James...

I suddenly woke up as I heard my cell ring. It was Brad .. I could have sworn the ringtone sounded like 'James... James...James'

Or maybe it was just me..!

" What?" I answered.

"James is leaving. In 5 minutes."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! Today's the 22 nd you fool!"

" Omg.." I squeaked

"If you hurry up you can still say bye to him." said Brad in a tone which clearly suggested that I SHOULDN'T do so

Well.. Brad hated James. Not hated exactly, they were friends. Whenever I was with the two of them , they looked friendly enough to me. But Brad was my Best Friend, kind of like my older brother. So he was sort of.. Okay, VERY protective.

He had warned me that James Potter was dangerous. I didn't listen to him and got what I deserved. James left me for some other girl. I know I should have listened to Brad.

But Brad doesn't know ... He doesn't know what happened yesterday...

"Well! Too late. He just left. Anyway , I've got to go now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

" Ok" I said trying my best to hide my disappointment.

Oh no, Oh no..

I could feel a lump forming in my throat. He's gone. Omg.. I didn't say bye. Omg.. What have I done?

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hey! My parents have gone out. You are leaving tomorrow and I really want us to talk." I said on the phone trying not to sound too desperate.**_

_**" I'm going to Jason's place for dinner. Can't we talk on the phone?"**_

_**"No, I can't. I have to meet you for this."**_

_**"I'll call you back in a while." he said**_

_**2 mins...**_

_**5 mins...**_

_**10 mins...**_

_**Oh! I can't stand this anymore, I thought as I furiously dialled him.**_

_**" Where are you?" I nearly yelled**_

_**There was a pause and I heard him speak cautiously as he was talking to a deranged person**_

_**" I'm at Jason's place. I'll call you tommorow."**_

_**Who the hell does he think he is? I'm not going to see him tommorow. Oh no, I won't ! That'll serve him right. Bloody arrogant berk!**_

_**I grabbed my cell and furiously texted him**_

_**' I dunno why you didn't come. I really wanted to talk. It was sort of imp for me. Anyway, all the best. Don't bother staying in touch since hopefully we'll never meet again.'**_

_**Good.**_

_**Flashback over**_

I blinked back my tears furiously and got up from my bed. Nicky, I need her!

" Hello?"I heard her voice and already felt myself calming down

Or maybe not..

" Nicky. He's left." I sobbed

"Oh, baby! Forget him. I know how it feels."

"I didn't say bye. Omg... He's gone.I'll never see him again." I whispered

" Who knows? Maybe you will." she said reassuringly.

"Yeah right! Maybe after 10 years!" I said bitterly, tears rolling down my cheeks at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Haha! 10 years later, you'll be like the hottest neurosurgeon in the country!"

" You think so?" I sobbed

"I know so, love! Besides, he'll probably be FAT! " she said laughing

"Or bald.." I said, a smile forming on my lips

"Or worse.. Fat, bald and married!" she said

"Ewww. I bet he'll marry some boring, old hag!" I giggled

"Oh, yeah! She'll be a total cow! So forget him, k Lils?"

"Yea.. Thanks Nicky. I love you."

"Love you too."

God! I loved her. I'm sooo lucky to have her in my life. So what if James Potter was the most perfect, charming, hilarious, intelligent, sexy guy I've ever met and I'll never get to be with him?

K. That somehow didn't make me feel better.

No, this should not affect me. Nicky 's right. I have a lot to achieve in life.I closed my eyes as I saw his face in my mind, his beautiful features still crystal clear .. Goodbye James Potter...

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 years later..<strong>_

"Yes mum! Please.. Okay, I will. I promise. What? No! Don't start that again, please? K! I love you. Byee"

I rolled my eyes as I checked my reflection in the mirror.

" Marriage talk?" asked Nicky

" Yeah! You know how she is Nicky!" I sighed as I sat on the sofa beside her.

" Well. She's being unreasonable. I mean, look at you. You are only 27 and you are the hottest neurosurgeon in the country! " she said

" Aww.. " see! Sometimes when she talks like that I wonder why I don't just marry HER!

I hugged her and said sadly,

" But now you'll leave me too."

"Awww... Lils." she said as she hugged me back. I gazed at her sapphire and diamond Tiffany's ring which was flashing in front of my eyes as she patted my arm.

"You'll go with rss and live in some posh flat! I hate you ." I said and got up , wearing my Burberry trench coat.

Nicky didn't reply. Well.. It was going to happen . There was no point denying it. Sir Richard Stuart the Second.. rss.. I hated that bloke! How dare he propose to Nicky so soon? K, though I had sort of hooked them up , I never could have imagined that they'll end up marrying each other.

I mean.. Nicky's SHORT! She's like a tiny little pixie! Barely 5'5 ! Though she's like totally hot. She's got beautiful blond curls and the most mesmerizing steel grey eyes in the world.

rss, on the other hand is .. TALL. Like 6 feet 3 inches tall! He's got straight, spiky brown hair and electric blue eyes. They look sort of funny together. I mean they both are hot!

But together..

I scrunched up my nose as I saw them in my mind, walking down the aisle.

" Lils! Stop thinking about how ridiculous me and rss will look like when we walk down the aisle or whatever it is you are thinking of!"

Wtf? That was creepy.

"I wasn't . I was thinking about.. One of my patients." I said as I checked my watch. Tag Huer , birthday gift from mum and dad!

Bugger! I was late!

* * *

><p>" Taxi!"<p>

There. I got in and shut the door.

"Hey! I got in first." I heard a deep voice beside me.

Not again. I hated it when this happened.

I turned to look at him, cursing under my breath.

Oh no, oh no, oh no

Thud.. Thud ... Thud..

My heart was beating faster as I gaped at him. The rhythm of my heart beat was far too familiar.. Even though the last time it had beaten like that was 10 years ago...

Omg! What do I do? Why isn't he reacting? Okay , we both were staring at each other. Now what?

" You 'fellas need a ride or not?"

said the taxi driver

" Starbucks." I heard him say, not really registering his words.

All I could think at that moment was..

Wow...

K. He WASN'T fat! His 17 year old self was lean and skinny. Now.. Mmmm.. I could clearly see his broad shoulders, his slim torso and the curve of his muscles on those well toned arms even though they were all hidden beneath a ? Ooh..nice!

" Lily..?" he asked

Wow. K! He WASN'T bald either. His hair looked even better now. The glorious jet black locks falling into his gorgrous hazel was perfect. If he looked good when he was 17, now he looked nothing less than Adonis!

"Hi James.." I said finally


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OK. Don't panic. This is nothing major. You are just sitting at Starbucks with James Potter.

But why was he looking at me like that? I mean, I'm sure I looked fine. I have this habit of memorizing exactly how I looked like before stepping out. It kind of helps. I mean, I don't want to brag but I'm sort of like the most popular neurosurgeon out here. All my patients love me. Not that they LIKE coming to me. I mean, come on! Who likes to meet doctors? Unless it's a gynecologist. Hmmm..

Besides, I'm sure I looked good. Let's see.. Diesel jeans, Miu Miu top borrowed from Nicky, Burberry green trench coat, shoes..DART, Jimmy Choo.. Ha!

Also, Marc Jacobs underwear! Ooh crap! What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a 17 year old. Maybe that's why he's staring at me like that.

K. Say something!

"Hey.. when did you move to New York?" I asked nervously

"A month ago..I'm an architect. Have you heard of P&B. co?"

_**Flashback**_

_**"Sir. Thank you so much. "I said,still unable to believe it. HOD Neurosurgery! This has to be a joke. Maybe Ashton will jump from behind the **_

_**screen and everyone will say, " Boo-Yeah! You just got Punk'd!"**_

_**K. Maybe not , but this was way too much for me to handle.**_

_**"Evans. You'll need a new office. All the heads are getting new ones made this year. There's a brilliant firm called P&. British! You'll love them. **_

_**They'll come to meet you tomorrow to show you their ideas. Brilliant chaps.."**_

_**Flashback over**_

"Shit! You are P&B? Oh my gosh! I think I know where you were headed today." I said

I smiled as I saw James's mind work There was an awkward pause after which he said,

"Dr Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you ." extending his hand towards me.

I shook his hand uncertainly. K! Talk about Karma! My planner just beeped and I got ! I was seriously late.

" James, are you coming? You surely don't want to keep your client waiting , do you?" I said smirking at him.

* * *

><p>I shut the door behind me and stood for a while with my back against the door. Omg..That was amazing. I walked happily into my bedroom and lied down on my bed.<p>

James...

Oh! The phone was ringing. What if it was James?

"Hello?" I said

"Hey baby, what's up?"

" Hey!" I replied, my voice suddenly sounding shrill

"Why don't you come over, Lils? There's champagne, chocolate and of course my very comfy king-sized bed." he said in a husky voice

"Er.. Jake! I'm sorry, hon but I'm busy. I can't!" I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Let me guess.. Another emergency? "

"Sort of."

"Alright then. I'll see you later . Bye."

"Bye."

God. I hated this. I mean I like Jake, I really do. But it's just that he's way too serious about me. Don't get me wrong. We are a loving couple. But I just don't get THAT feeling when he's around me. Never did.

"Lils?" said Nicky as she entered my bedroom

"Hey Nicky! " I said a bit too cheerfully than I intended to.

Oh snap!

"You blew him off again didn't you?" she asked her hand resting on her hip.

"Guilty!" I sighed

"Lils! Why don't you just break up with him. This will just end up with him getting hurt. You know it Lils! You know he's in Lo-.."

"NOOOO " I yelled at her

"No he isn't . He can't be. Guys don't even know what love is!" I said furiously

Oh no.. I could see where this was leading to.

" Oh! So you think Richie doesn't love me?" she asked defensively

I know I should just shut up and avoid any further , I couldn' was like word-vomit!

"Maybe not! How do you know that he loves you Nicky? How can you be so sure that you won't end up getting divorced in less than an year? I mean , do you even know this guy? How long have you been dating? 4 months! And you decide to spend the rest of your life with him? "

K. Fuck!

I didn't dare move a muscle as I watched her face turn red. Shit!

" Look I'm.." I began but Nicky interrupted

" What about you? You've been going out with Jake for 4 years Lily. 4 years ! Why isn't it that you are the one who's engaged?You know he wants to propose and you keep blowing off every opportunity!" she said acidly

"Nicky, I told you I'm not ready!"

"Save it Evans ! Don't you dare talk about love. You are nothing more than a conceited ice-queen." she said and stormed out of the apartment.

K..This was bad. She NEVER calls me by my last name.

I kept staring ahead blankly as the reality of her words finally hit me. She was right. Oh God. I had to do this. I had to break up with Jake..

* * *

><p>I quietly changed into a black evening gown and did my makeup quickly. After one last glance at the mirror;<p>

Hair in a neat chignon, gown- Armani : knee length, back less , a bit low cut, shoes-Manolo Blahnick pumps, clutch- Dior, underwear- Rigby & Peller.

Oh God! Nicky's right! I'm pathetic. I'm on my way to break up with my 4 year long boyfriend and here I am, obsessing about my attire!

Bleeding hell!

As I entered his apartment ( Jake had given me the keys ages ago), I smiled as I saw the candle lights, the opened champagne bottle, the half empty two glasses..

Hey! What the Fuck?

I clapped my hand to my mouth. Was that a woman's handbag on that sofa? Oh no, Oh no, Oh no..

I silently walked towards Jake's bedroom hoping that I was imagining things.I pushed open the door and stood frozen at the door. My clutch fell on the floor making a loud sound.

My head was spinning. No, this can't be happening..

"Lils.. Fuck! What are you doing here?"

he said as he rushed towards me, covering himself with the sheets.

"Don't TOUCH me!" I yelled and slapped him across the face. With one look of disgust at the blonde bitch who stared back at me, I stormed out.

* * *

><p>" Another peg please." I ordered<p>

Who does he think he is? How dare he cheat on me? Why that despicable, revolting piece of shit!

"Dr Evans?" I heard a familiar voice and looked up to see James.

Oh great ! Now Potter can see me in this state . Well.. Who cares?

" Hi Potter!" I said roughly

"May I?" he said and sat next to me.

That was when I really noticed him. His eyes looked all bloodshot. As if he had been crying. Haha!

Shit! I had actually laughed.

I watched him raise an eyebrow and stopped laughing.

Oooh he looked so sexy when he did that.

" You.." I slurred as I poked his cheek with my finger " ... Look good when you do .."

I took another shot of vodka and giggled.

" Woah! Slow down there Lily!" he said

" Why? Do you know that I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me?" I asked

" Really?" he asked leaning closer to me. Mmmm.. He smelled soo good..

" Yep! 4 years.. 4 fucking years..! Hahaha.. That's why I'm celebrating. You should too. Come on Potterrrrr" I replied

_**One hour later...**_

I don't really remember how but we both were pretty much stoned. I giggled and leaned closer to James

" Wanna know a sssecrett?"

" Temme Lils.."

I whispered into his ears conspiratorially

" I always faked it.. Whenever we were in bed. Alwayssss !"

"Reallyy Lilsss?"

* * *

><p>Ouch! My head hurt. Oh my! I was going to hurl. I turned my head and puked. Yuck! I'll have to clean up the mess later.<p>

Hey, wait a minute.. This isn't my floor! I looked at the walls. No! Those are not my walls. Hey! These are not my sheets. Wait a sec.. Where are my clothes?

Fuck! Where am I? I got up suddenly. Oww! My head seriously hurt! I turned around to see the bare back of a guy who had black , messy hair and ..

Oh my God..

I slept with James Potter...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the kind reviews. Esp you, NM :p

**Chapter 4**

I blinked once.. Twice.

No! This was real. James Potter?

Oh no, oh no.. Fuck, NO!

I looked around for my clothes and shoes. Within 2 minutes I managed to get dressed. Now what? Thankfully he was still sleeping. What should I do? Wake him up?

And tell him we had sex! Oh no..!

It was best to get the hell out of here and NOT tell a soul.

I closed my apartment's door behind me. God! That was close.

Now all I need is a quick shower and then I can rush to the hospital. Good!

One hour later I was safe, inside the OT performing another craniotomy surgery. How relaxing. No worries. Everything was going to be fine. I only had two other surgeries for today. Great! Maybe I can go to Barney's and buy something for Nicky. Oh Nicky..

As I was washing my hands later, nurse Marie Sue entered . I really liked her. We were good friends. She always told me when and where the next big sale was going to be held.

"Hey Marie!" I greeted her cheerfully

" Dr Evans, Mr Potter is waiting in your office. "

Oh crap. As I walked towards my office , I kept telling myself to calm down. He didn't know anything. I had to act as if everything was normal. This was going to be hard.

You can do this Lily. I pushed open the door and smiled at him.

" 'Morning James! How are you?"

" I'm good. So...well, here are the designs. " he said as he stood next to me and gestured towards his laptop.

See. The thing I said about Jake, how I don't get THAT feeling when I was around him? Well, I surely did get it around James Potter.

I was hardly looking at the sketches. I kept nodding and saying some crap. K! Why was his arm nearly touching mine?

No, that's perfectly normal. Besides, he's saying something. Oh. LISTEN to him!

"... time!"

Yikes! I didn't really catch the rest of it. Now what? I couldn't say ' Sorry! Didn't hear you.'

So I nodded again, feeling extremely stupid and saw that he was staring at me. K. Maybe he had asked me something.

" Well , James ..what can I say? The thing is.."

" I get it . Some other time then?" he asked

K, what? What did he ask me? Oh, why didn't I just tell him I hadn't heard. Did he ask me out? Omg..! Or maybe not. He mentioned ' time ' though.

" So when is your next surgery?"

" 10 am"

" Oh, not much time then!"

What? I lifted my wrist instinctively to check the..

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

Where the hell is my watch? I didn't wear it? How can that be possible? The last time I saw it..

I closed my eyes and sure enough , opened them to see my watch dangling infront of my eyes.

" Looking for something?" he whispered into my ears.

He was standing behind me. His arm was wrapped around my waist and he whispered again,

" Lily, why did you leave like that? I know what we did. "

"What do you want me to say James? " I asked

I waited for him to reply. Though I was trying my best to act nonchalant, my mind was screaming ' Ask me out, you fool! Ask me out.. Please..!'

I felt his arm moving away . I didn't turn around. I kept standing there, still gripping the edge of the table. I heard the door swinging.. Oh.. and it shut!

I exhaled sharply. K. It could have been worse. Oh! I had a message. I checked it and nearly swooned at the spot.

" Meet me tonite the Four Seasons. 11 pm. I'll txt u l8r nd tell u which room ;) "

Omg.. Omg..

* * *

><p>"Nicky..." I said as I knocked her bedroom door. I couldn't believe that I hadn't talked to her for nearly 16 hours!<p>

" Nicky... Can I come in?"

I pressed my ear against the door. Juvenile, I know but Nicky could be quite scary when she was angry and I just wanted to make sure..

Hey! Was she crying?

"Nicky...? "

Omg she was crying. I pushed open the door gently. She wasn't in the room. But I could definitely hear her sobbing. I stood outside her closet. It was one of my favourite places in our apartment. Well, apart from my closet ! Nicky loved collecting shoes. She was always on top of all the waiting lists ,be it Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnick or Alexander Wang! We even called one corner of her closet ' shoe land'.

"Nick.. Honey, are you in there?Listen.. I really wanted to apologize to you. I'm so sorry..."

" Richie and I had a huge row Lils..."

OK, What?

" It was rather stupid. I mean. We had lunch with Richie's parents and his mom commented on how funny we looked together. I didn't retaliate then.. Obviously! But later.. Richie too said.. and then I..." she said and started crying again.

"Oh my God, Nicky.. You know he didn't mean it. You know him, he.." I took a deep breath and finished firmly

"...loves you!"

She had stopped sobbing. Good. I continued..

"Yesterday, I learned a very important lesson. About love. I didn't love Jake. Never did. So I couldn't possibly expect things to go any further. I received quite a shock yesterday when I walked into Jake's apartment and found him in bed with another woman..."

"Ooh Lils.." she said , sounding sorry.

" Nicky.. Relationships can be like freshly cut flowers or like plants. Jake and me were like the flowers. We looked great together.."

" Flowers? So, smelled good too?" Nicky chuckled

I laughed . " Er.. Most of the time. Yes. But cut flowers die soon. They are not nurtured. So they pretty much stink! On the other hand, plants may not look pretty. People don't say that they look great. Especially some socialite bitches!

But the point is.. Plants live longer and happily if they are nurtured. "

I paused as I heard Nicky sigh.

" You love him Nicky. He loves you. That's all what is required. Your.. Plant... Can never die!God! I sound sooo dorky .! I bet he's worried sick."

" 27 messages." Nicky said

" See..? So get your ass out of your closet and effing call him!"

" Yea, I will. Thanks Nicky. I want to hug you."

" OK. You realise you have to come out for that, don't you?"

She didn't reply. K... Now I was getting freaked out.

" Lils, please don't freak out.." she said as she opened the door.

I gaped at the girl in front of me and clapped a hand to my mouth.

" Omg! You are a BRUNETTE?"

"Lils! I told you. No freaking out .. Please. How do I look?" she asked nervously.

" Beautiful!" I gasped. " You look like the person you are, inside."

" I know! Exactly what I thought. I'm not a blonde!"

" No you are not" I said as I moved forward to hug her.

" Lils... I'm so sorry.."

" It's OK,Nicky. I have you..."

* * *

><p>Omg..<p>

I adjusted my Vera Wang evening dress under my furcoat and waited for him to open the door.

Oh no...

He was in his bath robe...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews. Oh nd especial thanks to Zach ;)

Chapter 5

"Hi.. James" I said weakly

He held the door open and

I entered the room . Oooh wow! The lights were dim and there were aroma candles, Oooh I loved them. Romantic old numbers were playing and there was... Gulp... A king sized bed!

I turned around to see him smirking at me. Oh my gosh..

He was walking towards me, lazily and his eyes raked over my body. I looked up at him and smiled nervously. He was coming closer.. I had to look up since he towered over me.. which is quite something , considering the fact that I was wearing 6 inch high stilettos! That was definitely a turn on. I mean, I love wearing high heels but since I'm quite tall myself...

Oh my! He was removing my fur coat. I shivered as his fingers brushed my arm and looked into his mesmerizing hazel eyes. Was it the light, coz' they looked ..dark...

My coat fell on the floor and he moved closer. I closed my eyes as he started kissing me. My body was responding quite enthusiastically. I mean, du-uh we did have sex before. But this was different..I mean.. OK, why was I thinking so much?

Before I could register it, I was on the bed..in my lingerie..All BLACK,Agent provocateur. Ha! I bet my 17 year old self would have approved.

I pulled off his bath robe and OMG.. He wasn't wearing anything else. He pulled me closer as he kissed my neck. Oooh that felt sooo good. He unclasped my bra expertly and moved his attention to my breasts.I moaned as he kissed me and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his torso, pulling him closer as I rocked my hips . Mmmm..

Wow Lils! Bangin' an architect! Haha.. Impressive!

I felt his hands going lower and I started kissing him , hoping to... Omg.. Distract him!

That's when it hit me.

This was EXACTLY like the last time! I mean, we are not in a relationship.. We are doing this without telling anybody and..

He was pushing my hand down. I was breathing hard..Omg..I was feeling the exact same emotions.. 10 years had passed but every single detail of that evening was etched in my mind.

I was facing the same predicament . I was attracted to him.. A LOT! But it felt wrong since I didn't like him. Back then he had left the very next day and hell.. He even had a girlfriend! He was cheating on her. What if he..

Oh no, oh no, oh no...

He was just about to take off my knickers when I shoved him .

" What?" he said , a bit dazedly

" Who are you cheating on this time?" I yelled at him

I watched in a mixture of satisfaction and disappointment as his face fell. He looked at me and nodded.

Huh? That's it? OK ... Well, I had pretty much ruined the mood , so there was no point in staying. I got up and started wearing my clothes. He wore his bath robe and sat on the sofa , his head on his knees. I was about to leave when I saw him . Oh no, Lily.. Don't!

Too late. I walked towards him and sat next to him.

" You must be thinking I'm a complete ass, right?"

"Ass, dick-head.. Yea!"

He laughed throatily and raised his head to look at me.

" I'm sorry Lily."

" You should be saying that to the girl you are seeing James."

" Its complicated."

"OK. Look.. I don't understand any of these ' complicated ' excuses. No, don't look at me like that James. You know it too. It's just a petty excuse ."

" I know where you are going to lead this to.."

" Yes James. It ultimately comes down to one single emotion. Love!"

" You are still the same." he sighed

" So are you James.."

He looked at me and laughed.

" Remember when we were best friends? We used to joke about us having an affair when we were older and seeing other people."

I closed my eyes and smiled.

" Things were so much better then. But then you had to fall in love with me. I was quite sick of it. I hated all this love , crap. I just wanted to ..."

" .. Fool around." I finished for him

He looked at me uncertainly and said

" Look, Lily. I wanted us to be friends. I never thought things would turn out this way. I miss that girl .. The sweet , fun girl who was my best friend."

" I was never your best friend James. You knew I liked you. You.. you.. Used me . The worst part is... After all these years , you are doing the same thing.."

" Lily, I.."

" No, don't .. Please. You knew I was very much ... available and .. James, how could you think of doing this? I just broke up with my boyfriend coz' he was cheating on me... How could you ever..?"

Oh no... Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I looked away furiously.

" Lils..." he was hugging me and I found myself hugging him back. Wow.. This was how it was supposed to be. We were conveying all the pent-up emotion in that hug..

He kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

We stayed like that for a while. Finally , I got up and said bye to him.

* * *

><p>As I entered my apartment I smiled and hugged myself. Amazing.. I hadn't changed one bit ...<p>

I closed my eyes and admitted defeat. Well... Back to the start. I was falling for James Potter...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Lils..I'm freaking out here! "

" Nicky! Shut up. You look stunning. Besides, this is just a get together."

" Richie's friends will be there. All of them.. Including the best man." she said winking at me.

" Really?" I said sarcastically

" Oh come on Nicky! You haven't even seen him yet."

" Have YOU seen him?"

"Ummm... No."

I rolled my eyes at her and continued doing my make up. I didn't want to flirt with random guys tonight. No matter how smoking hot and filthy rich they were. Hmm.. I wonder what James was doing. Maybe if I get too bored I'll text him .

" Just promise me that you'll speak to everyone and NOT touch your stinkin' BlackBerry,K?"

What the fuck? I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and stared at her.

" What?" she asked irritably

" Nothing.. At times I wonder if you are psychic or not."

" Whatever!"

* * *

><p>" Oh my gosh, Nicky. Look at these people. They all look so pompous. Your rss has really fine friends."<p>

" Shut up. Don't you have anything else to do?" said Nicky irritably

" Like..?"

" Hm. I dunno.. Hooking up with the best man, maybe?"

"Shut up!" I cried and hit her playfully on her arm.

" Nicky, love .. I've been looking all over for you." said rss as he walked towards us. Wow... It's kind of hard ,not to letch at rss. I mean he's like a total hottie. I mean Orlando Bloom/Jake Gyllenhaal/ Tom Cruise / ' insert celebrity name'..

Yep! Everytime I saw him, I found in him some resemblance or the other with ' insert celebrity name '! Infact it had become such a deeply ingrained habit that I was already scrunching my nose in concentration as I surveyed him.

Rss kissed Nicky and I heard her say

" Richie! Lils is dying to meet the Best man. Where is he?"

What the fuck?

" Wait here. I'll go and look for him."

I rolled my eyes at Nicky and placed a hand on my hips staring furiously at rss. Hey , wait a minute..

" Of course! His butt!" I exclaimed happily

" Lilss!" hissed Nicky

" Gerard Butler! His.."

" OK, I get it honey, please lower your voice." she cut in sounding abashed.

" Oh . Penelope is here.. I'll just go and say hi."

I watched Nicky greet a stunning brunette. Oh! That reminds me. I still haven't asked Nicky what was rss's reaction when he saw her new avatar. I laughed and smoothened my gown.

I was quite pleased with the way I looked today. Let's see..

Green minidress with really gorgeous sequins and stones- Armani , shoes, URGE- Jimmy Choo ( Nicky's ) , emerald earrings - Chanel , statement necklace- Vera Wang , clutch- Fendi!

And of course underwear..

OMG. Rss was coming towards me .. and beside him ... Apparently the best man, James Potter...!

* * *

><p>I swallowed and put on my best smile.<p>

" Hey... Rss , James!"

" You both know each other? Good! I've really got to go. So many guests.." said rss as he walked towards a couple

I looked at James and winked at him. He raised his brow and smirked,

" So... Maid of honor, huh ?"

I smiled at him. Oo la la.. James Potter sure did look delicious in a tux. I felt his eyes take in my attire and I smirked. We both knew what we were doing. Checking out each other .. Just like old times.

" Soo.. Dr Evans...Had a good night?"

" Not really , I hardly slept. Nicky said I kept saying 'bloody jack ass ' "

"So you talk in your sleep ?"

" Like a trumpet..!"

I cocked my head and looked at him , taking in the sinful hazel eyes and the sharp, clever features that worked together absurdly well.

" Interesting.. I gather trumpeters have a novel way of muting their instruments.." he said , his eyes sparkling with pure wickedness.

OK, Lils. Stop. You know him. He's a dirty boy. Don't dare ask..

"Really?"

Oh crap! Why can't I ever shut up around this guy? No it's OK. Just drink the champagne and act nonchalant.

" They like to find something long and hard and insert it carefully."

I nearly spat the champagne and glared at him. Oh, so he likes playing games..

I placed my hand on my hip and leaned closer

" I never mute "

" Not even on a first date?"

" Especially not then." I sneered

He moved closer, dropping his voice to a whisper

" You know, I'd love to mute you some time."

" You'd find yourself mutilated in return."

" What about a kiss?" he asked

" Only on the cheeks."

" Which ones?" he sneered , his gaze dropping down. Oh God! He was impossible.

" Well, not all four." I answered coolly.

Thankfully, just then some one called out my name. I turned around happily to see my saviour. It was Nicky. She was smiling at me. Her eyes moved from me to James and then..

Oh no, oh no, oh no

" James. Excuse me.."

* * *

><p>" Lils! Stay away from him."<p>

" Nicky.."

" No! He's ' Judas ' remember?"

" Nicky, please! Stop being so PG-13 !"

" That guy broke your heart thrice Lils.. Thrice..! I can't let him hurt you again."

" Nothing is going to happen, Nicky. We are just friends.."

" Shut up Lily, Shut up! What happened the last time? The last time when you were ' friends' ?"

" Nicky.. That happened 10 years ago. I'm over him. You know that!"

" Fine Lily..Just remember that I warned you."

" I will.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for all the kind reviews. I hope this chapter is long enough..So far you saw the story from Lily's point of view...well, this chapter **

**basically will explain more about their past..**

**chapter 7**

**James's POV...  
><strong>

" James... Excuse me.." she said as she hurried towards the brunette.

I stared at her as she strutted away.. My eyes wandered down towards her impressive behind.

Woah! Get a grip, James!

It was a shock.. albeit pleasant.. But definitely a shock to see her in New York! She had changed so much. This spunky, fiery and.. sexy redhead was nothing like the girl I knew when I was 17. Back then , she was annoyingly shy. I knew she was witty and hilarious but for some damn reason she was always quiet when I was around. I still remember all those walks we went for, together with that asshole Brad..

_**Flashback..**_

_**I threw the stone in the lake,expertly and watched smugly as it bounced once..**_

_**Twice...Five times... Before finally sinking.**_

_**" Woah James! Good one." said Brad as he gave me a hi-five.**_

_**I looked at her . She was smiling at me but as soon as she saw me staring, she looked away.**_

_**I moved closer to her, picked up another stone and threw it . She was smiling excitedly and her eyes widened every time the stone bounced off the smooth surface of the lake. She looked at me and her eyes locked with mine for an instant, before she looked away blushing.**_

_**I didn't like the way she was behaving. Why did she have to act like that ? She must have sensed my irritation and I caught her sneak a glance at me nervously. Her emerald eyes flashed with.. What was that? Anger?**_

_**I threw another stone and looked at Brad . He was throwing stones too. Fucking oaf!**_

_**I looked down at my hands. Dirty.. Great. She was standing near me , her body was..tensed. I smirked at her and said**_

_**" Come here.."**_

_**She looked surprised but pleased. I moved closer to her and hugged her, rubbing my filthy fingers on her jacket. She squealed and I laughed**_

_**" Stand still." I ordered her**_

_**She looked confused. She looked at me as if she was torn between the desire to both punch me and let me hold her. Girls !**_

_**I let go of her and we started walking towards the Golf Hut. There were people playing a few yards away and they were aiming for the hole near us.**_

_**"Brad! Move."**_

_**"Lily!" I said as I pulled her towards me. She looked into my eyes and I noticed her pale cheeks flushing.**_

_**This was getting onto my nerves. I had a bloody girl friend. And I loved her. Atleast, I mean.. I've told her that I love her. Girls! I I can never understand them..Always talking about love and commitment .. Bullshit!**_

_**As she walked ahead of me, my teenage mind started working.. Perversely.. As usual. There was no doubt that she liked me. Hell ! It was written all over her face. Hmm.. My girlfriend was miles away. Besides, Lily was leaving for that boarding school tomorrow. My eyes raked over her cute figure. She was wearing a short denim skirt and her short, though well toned legs were quite enticing. She was getting tired. We were climbing uphill. Brad was walking in front, Lily behind him with me , well...strategically behind her. She glanced behind and our eyes locked again . Her hair was deliciously dishevelled and her cheeks were flushed with exertion..She looked...ravishing. She smiled innocently at me and I felt undesired movements in my ... Nether areas..**_

_**Man ! I wanted her. Just once and I'll forget all about her. No one will even get to know. Just once...**_

_**Flashback over**_

" Hey! James.." Lily said as she walked towards me.

" Was that the charming Nicola Sparks?"

" Yes. Do you remember her ?"

" Wasn't she the blonde bitch you were friends with?"

I watched in satisfaction as she raised her brow in anger and leaned closer to me, her hand placed casually on her hips.

" FYI, she's my roomie and soul sister."

I snorted, " Soul sister? Seriously , Lils ?"

She rolled her eyes and pouted.

" How do you know rss ?"

" We are first cousins."

" WHAT ? "

" Why is it so hard for you to believe that ?"

" No! You and rss cannot be related. You are NOTHING like him."

" I never said I was."

I looked around. People were heading towards the dance floor. I caught a glimpse of Rich and Nicola . Lily was looking at them too. I cleared my throat and she looked at me.

" Is that how you ask a girl for a dance?"

I held her wrist and pulled her closer. Her emerald eyes widened in shock and I laughed,

"No. THIS is how I ask a girl for a dance."

I led her to the dance floor and spun her around so that her back was facing me. I moved her hair aside, exposing her delicious milky skin..She was breathing heavily and it sure as hell turned me on. She started swaying her hips in tune with the music . I put my arms around her slim waist and we danced. She was an incredibly good dancer...As we danced, I recalled the first time I'd seen her. She was 16 then and it was on New year's Eve...

_**Flashback**_

_**" Prongs! Mate, check out those chicks !" said Sirius .**_

_**" Woah! I call dibs on the redhead."**_

_**"Blondie's mine then."**_

_**I looked at the girls I was dancing with. Tracey and Natasha were Trisha's best friends. I knew they both liked me . I was bored. It was New Year's Eve and my girlfriend was in another city. These girls were barely 15 .. Kiddos ..! Though with pretty impressive racks !**_

_**They didn't mind if I flirted with THEM . But I knew the second I looked at another girl , they'll report it to Trisha. Bloody bimbos..**_

_**" Hey ! Tracey, Nat .. I need to make a call. I'll come back in a while."**_

_**Luckily, the dance floor was very crowded . So, the chances of them spotting us with those girls were very slim. Me and Sirius started walking towards the two girls.**_

_**" Fuck! What are those guys doing there?" Sirius exclaimed**_

_**I watched in anger as I saw my redhead dancing with .. BRAD !**_

_**"Just a couple of losers, Padfoot.. No worries!"**_

_**We joined their group and started dancing with them . My eyes were fixed on the redhead and I moved closer to her . Her eyes widened as she saw me staring at her . She looked at Brad who ...whispered something in her ear ..She nodded and ... Hey! She was ignoring me. What the fuck did he tell her ? She was dancing with the blonde and pretending as if I was invisible. I continued dancing, my eyes fixed on her. She was an excellent dancer. I couldn't take my eyes off her gyrating hips .. Hey! Did she just look at me? Yes.. There ...again !**_

_**Haha .. I moved closer to her and said,**_

_**" Hey, I'm James.."**_

_**" Lily..."**_

_**Flashback over**_

I spun her around so that she was facing me now . She put her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer.

" What are you thinking ?" she asked me

"Well.. I was thinking about that night, 10 years ago when I first saw you ."

Her eyes widened and she breathed,

" You remember?"

" Everything.."

She moved closer to me and looked up . The lights were dim and a slow number was playing.

As I looked down into those beautiful emerald eyes , I felt an emotion which I had never experienced before...

Regret..

I could have had her ...She loved me ... James, she fucking loved you..!

I could have had her ... She had loved me more than any of the other girls ..

But I broke her heart.. Once...

Online.. We were chatting. She was at school. I told her not to be too serious. She had confessed two days ago that she was in love with me. I lied to her . I told her that I loved then she started talking about all this romantic crap.. Us getting married and shit . I tried to play along . Make her happy .Told her that I'll marry her. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I told her that I wasn't serious about her. It tore her heart apart . I knew she was hurting... but I was selfish. She asked me what I wanted.. I told her I just wanted to have a.. fling..

She came back.. I saw her and I knew I wanted her more than anything else. I called her to my house. We hugged and I tried to kiss her . She was reluctant.. I hated her for that.. and..

I broke her heart... Twice..

I told her we should be friends. I said I had to focus on my studies and that I had a girlfriend. She agreed .. I ignored her for weeks. We went for walks. Just being around her was driving me on the edge. I needed her... I had to kiss her, touch her.. She blushed everytime I looked at her. I knew it was hard for her to be just friends.

So I called her over again. I told her I needed help in Physics.. That's when she had her first kiss..

_**Flashback**_

_**"... classical frequency. But I think if we equate it with the formula using Quantum method . You know the usual E=hv , then.. "**_

_**I wasn't listening to her ..I knew all this stuff. All I could think of was controlling my nether areas .. which were pretty much altering the.. topography.. of my jeans.**_

_**She moved closer to me as she excitedly calculated on the nootbook which was unfortunately lying open on my lap. I held my breath as she leaned against my shoulder, quite oblivious to the .. situation.. down there .**_

_**" There. Done !" she exclaimed and hi-fived me. Honestly, I had no clue what she was talking about. My mind was too preoccupied registering other.. much more interesting things.. Like the way her short skirt was hiked up revealing her creamy legs.. Her sweet smelling hair, the way she scrunched up her nose and ... bit those luscious lips when she was concentrating..**_

_**I couldn't take it anymore. I know we were supposed to be friends but the bloody bitch was seducing me. Surely, it wasn't my fault.**_

_**As she read the next question aloud, I casually put my arm around her slim waist.**_

_**She paused for a second and I could feel her body get tensed ..**_

_**She continued reading the question. I looked at her and smiled as I saw her cheeks flushing.**_

_**She read the question again..I tightened my grip .. She exhaled sharply and read the question...Twice.. Thrice ... before finally looking at me ,**_

_**" I thought you didn't like me ."**_

_**she said nervously**_

_**" When did I say that ?"**_

_**She looked at me for a few seconds as if unable to believe me.I waited patiently, my eyes locked on her's the whole time. Finally,She smiled and hugged me . I lied down on my bed and she fell along with me . I saw her eyes widen as she saw the.. bulge.. clearly visible . She looked at me, blushed and got up . I stood up too and started walking towards her. She stood still and I pulled her closer . I moved her bangs aside and kissed her smooth forehead . She smiled at me and I held her chin.. she closed her eyes as I kissed her gently ... She was pulling me closer.. I felt her hands around my neck and I let my hands roam over her body. She was all covered up ... It took all of my will power to abstain from ripping her clothes apart . I knew she was inexperienced.. Yet, so desirable ..**_

_**I explored her mouth and she moaned.. Her sweet smell was arousing me even more. Hell! I had kissed hundreds of girls and seen more lingerie than any 17 year old boy should be allowed to ... but for some damn reason.. None of those girls could be compared with her.. Not with Lily Evans..**_

_**Flashback over**_

She left the very next day for school. I was happy . I got what I wanted. Now I could forget all about her . .. But she didn't . I had given her the wrong idea. She called me up every night. I liked talking to her . She was fun..but I knew she wanted more..

I broke her heart thrice..

It was the day before her Biology finals. I told her to move on.. She asked me anxiously why I'd kissed her .. I told her the truth . I told her I didn't love her . I loved Trisha, my girlfriend. Kissing her was a big mistake.. It was her fault.. She looked hot that day so I had kissed her .. She nearly cried on the phone and begged me not to push her out of my life. I told her we could be friends..

Finally, when we graduated, she came back home . We went for walks.. Laughed and had fun together. She was different this time . I realised she didn't love me any more. This fun, cool Lily Evans was turning me on again.. I was going to leave for Scotland.. I knew we wouldn't stay in touch . .. I'll probably never see her again. So I called her again and we made out.. more passionately this time. She called me on the phone later.. said she really needed to talk.. I ignored her I was going to Jason's place for dinner.. I wasn't interested in her anymore. ... Lily Evans was a closed chapter for me.

Atleast that's what I thought. Yet, here I was.. Holding her in my arms... Her head was resting on my shoulder as we swayed to the slow music.

" Hey.. What are you thinking Lily ?" I asked her

"Its strange. My brain seems to be kind of addled . I mean , the rational part of me is telling me to back off .." she said looking up at me

" And...?"

" The crazy part says .. Who cares? Snog the crap outta him!"

I smirked at her and replied , my voice sounding husky...

" Crazy is better.."

She smiled and leaned closer to me . Our lips were inches apart . I pressed my nose against her's and gazed longingly into her beautiful eyes.

I liked her... I seriously liked her. So far.. I had been a total jerk. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman. I had to do this the right way. I WANTED to do this the right way. I wanted to ask her out for dinner. Be with her.. Love her...

I think I was ready . I should have done this ages ago..

" Lily... Will you be my g.."

" PRONGS, mate ! I'm here."

I turned around to see Sirius walking towards us

What was Padfoot doing here?

" Guess what.. Future Mrs Prong's here too. Stella..?"

Fuck..

I watched in horror as she approached us... Stella .. My fianc'e


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I was re-reading Sophie Kinsella's Shopaholic and Baby and I was really inspired to write this chapter. Those of you who have read the novel will know why . ;)

**Lily's POV**

**Chapter 8**

Why was this happening to me? Everything was nearly perfect, atleast a few seconds ago.I was so sure ...so sure that he'll ask me out , finally break up with his girlfriend and we could be together...

Yea.. Just a tiny glitch..

James Potter was effing engaged!

..and oh no! He WASN'T marrying an ugly, old hag. No, this Stella female was Scarlet Johannson/Kate Blanchlet/ Nicole Kidman type hot. Not only was she taller and thinner than me but...Omg.. Was that..?

Oh no.. She was wearing Valentino ..!It was the exact same dress I've been dying to buy.

Oh, she was a total cow, alright !

She didn't even look at me. She walked straight upto James and ...kissed him. I didn't belong here.. I had to leave.. NOW..

"Lily, this is Stella, my fiancee"

Oh, great !

I smiled politely at her and she nodded. I didn't like the smug smile she was giving me .

James smiled at me and said,

"Lily's a neurosurgeon.."

Ha! Beat that, Stella!

"..Lily, Stella's a celebrity obstetrician . "

What? Bloody supercilious bitch !

"Come on James, you need not emphasise on the celebrity thing. Oh by the way, Victoria Beckham is the new celeb mom. She wants a holistic birth.. Water !"

"Jacuzzi, of course.." nodded James.

What the fuck? I didn't like the sound of all this holistic crap. Who gives birth in Jacuzzis ?She's no doctor..!

But celebs, Lily..! Oh.. She must be good friends with Kate Winslet, Madonna, J-Lo..oh...

"Well, it was nice meeting you Lily." she said in her absurd silvery voice .

* * *

><p>My eyes were brimming with tears. No Lily ! You will not cry . You are a strong , independent woman..A feminist !<p>

Thank God the mascara was waterproof. If Nicky saw me in this condition..

I didn't know where I was going. I was walking so fast , not even looking ahead. Nicky was right. Why did I fall for him? James Potter has only hurt me..always.. Why didn't he tell me he was ENGAGED?

People were staring at me. Well, I didn't really care. I just wanted to get the hell out of here and forget all about James Potter. As I stormed out of the hall, I heard someone call my name...

If it was anyone else I wouldn't have bothered to stop... but the voice was familiar.. I turned around and saw him..

Oh my God..

rss is SO dead !

" Lily..?"

I swallowed as I looked into those gorgeous silver eyes and unfairly long eyelashes .. He was beautiful.. A reincarnation of Appolo..Every feature was perfect.. from his long nose and sexy jawline to his oh-so-tantalizingly-kissable lips..

" Hey.. Zack.."

Zack Grey..

He was my first real crush, first love and ... first boyfriend..

He was my neighbour. I was 7 years old then.. We were friends.. He was two years elder to me.. and totally adorable ... He used to come over everyday and we used to play Mortal Kombat together. But as he grew older, he started teasing and bullying me. Once he made up this really scary story about a creature called 'Monkey man' . I couldn't sleep properly for weeks..! I started getting scared of him and tried to avoid him.. Thankfully, dad got posted to Surrey ...

8 years later..I met him..He was nothing like the arrogant , bullying 9 year old I once knew..

Oh no, the 17 year old Zack Grey was everything a girl wanted ! Stunningly handsome , charming , intelligent and hilarious..I was crushing on him in no time. It took me more than 6 months to tell him that!

..He asked me out ... I realised I was in love with him.. Everything was perfect..but he had to leave for college and we decided to break up..We used to chat , at times..

"Zack, are you rss's friend too ?"

" Yes . We were roomies ." he said smiling at me.

Oooh! How nice ... NOT !

I was so going to kill rss ..!

" Where do you live ?"

" San Fransisco"

"What ?You flied all the way to New York just to attend this party?"

"I have my private jet, so .."

K ! WHAT ?

"..but the main reason I attended this party was to meet you."

" Oh. That's sweet of you ."

" Lily.. You are forgetting something ."

"What ?"

" I waited Lily.. I waited.."

Oh no, oh no, oh no...

_**Flashback**_

_**" Lily, I'm serious . I'll ask you out when you graduate ."**_

_**" Umm.. Yea. It'll take me atleast 12 years to be a successful neurosurgeon..so I .."**_

_**"Tell me."**_

_**"Zack, I'm scared of falling in love. I want to be a neurosurgeon..There should be no distractions . So I really don't want to fall in love till I'm 28 .."**_

_**"Are you sure ?"**_

_**" Yes. I think so ."**_

_**"Hmmm.. I had other plans in mind, Lils..about us ."**_

_**"You are not serious about all this , right Zack ?"**_

_**" No, of course not ."**_

_**" Ohh.."**_

_**Flashback over**_

" Zack.. I.."

" Lily! There you are . Richie's parents want to meet you ."

Thank goodness. I loved her !

"Zack, I'll see you later. Bye !"

* * *

><p>"Is there something you want to tell me Lily ?"<p>

We were back home and I was changing into my pj's .I sighed . Well, I had to tell her ..

" He's engaged, Nicky."

I looked at her . She was gripping the edge of my bed, her knuckles slowly turning white and her eyes were closed.

"She's a celebrity obstetrician."

"Cow !" said Nicky bitterly.

"..and she was acting all bitchy around me, Nicky ! You should have seen her . She was all over him..eww!"

"Who was the other guy ?" she said , finally opening her eyes .

"Who, Sirius Black?"

"No."

"Zack.."

"What ?Zack Grey ? What was he..Richie !"

"Nicky, remember how he told me he'll ask me out when I graduate?"

"Yes..But sweety that happened ages ago!"

"Well he said he waited.. He.."

Oh no! The tears I'd been holding back for so long finally started rolling down my cheeks in a rush.

Oh no..Fuck feminism !

Nicky hugged me while I cried like a five year old.

"Why..Why..me, Nick ?"

"I know, baby."

"First J-Jason, then..Ja-James..and now .."

"Shh, Lils !"

Finally, after what felt like hours, I stopped crying. As Nicky tucked me in bed, I held her wrist and looked into her stunning grey eyes.

"Thanks Nicky."

"For what ?"

"For not saying 'told you so'.."

She smiled at me and patted my arm lovingly.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Dr Evans !"<p>

"You can call me Lily, ..Sirius."

He nodded and passed me a file.

" We just need your signature,Lily. Work will commence by-"

" Where's James."

" He's busy with another client."

"Okay"

"Thank you , Lily."

"Bye ."

Great! Just bloody freaking great !

So now he was avoiding me . He doesn't mind flirting with me and..sleeping with me, when his girlfriend is not around , but now...why, that filthy, womanizing scum-bag! I hated his guts. How dare he..?

My cell was ringing. I didn't recognize the caller-id.

"Hello ?"

"Lily.."

"Jake?"

"Lily, I'm so sorry ..."

"Shut up Jake-"

"I wanted to apologize to you yesterday, at the party-"

"What? You were there?"

"Rss invited me , Lily. We are still good friends."

Arghhg! I seriously have to talk to rss ..!

"What do you want?"

"Please, give me one more chance. I can't live without -"

"Hold on. Another call."

"Hello?"

"Lily?"

"Hey, James.."

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. You left-"

"I had to meet someone."

"Oh. Okay. Do you want to have dinner with us? I've invited rss and Nicky too."

"Sure. Can I bring over a guest?"

"Of course. So, 8 pm."

"Fine. Bye"

"Hello, Jake ?"

"Lily, I lo-"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get back together."

"Sweet heart, are you serious?"

"Of course, darling. Pick me up at 7:00. We'll go to a friend's place for dinner ."

"That's great. "

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

><p>Oh, that was surprisingly good! Jake was in the shower . I smiled as I changed into my brand new Marc Jabob's black dress. Shoes..Nicky !<p>

Nicky was already near ' shoe land' when I entered.

"Pumps." I said as she looked at me.

"Here. Chanel Vintage pumps."

"Bloody perfect." I exclaimed as I wore them.

"Lily..I don't want to intrude but.. Are you and Jake back together?" she asked worriedly

"What makes you think so ?"

"You guys just had sex!"

"Sooo..?"

"Are you doing all this to ..Does this rash decision have anything to do with James ?"

"Maybe, it does."

"Honey, just be careful."

"Oh come on, Nicky! What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

><p>Omg.I still can't believe James Potter lives here. We were at the Potter mansion. James's reaction on seeing Jake was pretty satisfactory. Turns out that having sex with Jake before arriving for the party was a great idea! He couldn't keep his hands off me , and everytime he put his arm around me or kissed me, James clenched his fist tight.<p>

Ha! Serves him right, I thought as I sipped the delicious cocktail.

"-so then I told Victoria that she could try either hypno, Reflexology or.."

Oh, someone tell her to shut up. I sneaked a glance at Nicky and nearly burst out laughing. Omg.. I've never seen her look so disgusted at anyone before.

Jake looked as if he was really trying hard to comprehend Stella's crappy talk.

"Hey Jake ." I whispered, making sure to keep James within my peripheral vision.

Jake looked at me and smiled as I winked at him. His hand was creeping near my thigh under the table. I looked sideways and saw James watch Jake's arm moving towards me , his eyes narrowed..

"-latest craze is cribs !" I heard Stella say animatedly.

"Cribs?" I asked politely

"Yes. Lily! You should see these celebs. Especially, back home in London..Obsessing over cribs with built-in temperature control system, lullaby light show and soothing vibrating action."

"Wow." me and Nicky said together.

"Richie! We must buy one of these when we have our baby."

"Sure, love-" said rss as I cut in

"How much is it?"

"In London..around twelve hundred pounds."

"What?" James nearly choked.

"Honey, it's state of the art!" explained Stella. " It uses NASA technology."

"Are we sending the baby into space?" snorted rss disparagingly.

James laughed with his cousin while Nicky rolled her eyes.

"Don't you want the best for your child, Richie?"

"Of course I do baby ! But twelve hundred quid for a crib."

Oh. I can't stand all this baby talk anymore.

" Stella , where's the washroom?"

"Upstairs. Third door to the right."

Wow! I really loved his mansion. There were so many rooms .. I would definitely get lost here .

There..third door to the right.

I was just about to pull the door open when someone pushed me away roughly into ..another room !

I breathed heavily as I stared back into his hazel eyes.

"What do you think you are doing ?" he asked, sounding really angry..

"James, let me go !"

He pinned my arms to my sides against the wall and leaned closer.

"Why are you back with Jake?"

"It's none of your business. " I hissed

"Lily, don't do this . He cheated on you . He can hurt you again."

"Says who? The guy who broke my heart four times ?"

James slowly let go of me .

" Four times ?"

" Yes, James . I-I.."

"Lily, please don't say it." he said sounding genuinely terrified.

" Why? I really thought that you had changed . I thought you'll ask me out...Atleast this time ! I was so sure.."

"What am I supposed to do ? Is it my fault I met Stella before I met you?"

"Wha-What do you mean ?" I asked , totally taken aback

James moved closer to me and ran his fingers through my hair as he said,

"I love you, Lily."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing bff who recently got together with her 'rss'..i love you, po..!****  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

"I love you, Lily.."

Okay. Honestly, my mind is all blank.

"I never realized it , until now ... Lily, I -"

"James...no.."

"Do you love me Lily?" he asked , his thumb softly caressing my chin as he kissed me gently on the corner of my mouth.

"No, James. I don't ."

I held my breath as I watched his eyes widen, the corner of his mouth twitched for a second and then he was smirking at me.

Of course..I should have known..this was James Potter, after all.

"Come on, Lils! Don't tell me you didn't fall for that at all."

* * *

><p>We walked downstairs together, not saying a word to each other. It was way too awkward, considering the events that had transpired.<p>

Oh bugger! Stella was still talking..

"-that's a great idea Richard! Nicola what do you think?"

"Umm..great..sure. But don't you think we should ask James first?"

I heard Nicky say uncomfortably

OK, What the fuck was going on here?

"Tell me what, love?" said James as he walked upto Stella , wrapping his arms around her stick-thin frame.

"Darling, we were thinking since we are here in New York and Nicola and Richard are getting married-"

"We are cousins , so all our relatives are here. Your parents are attending the wedding too-"

said rss

Omg..I looked frantically at Nicky. Honestly, doesn't she tell rss anything about my personal life? Coz' that's what best friends do..OK, maybe not..But still !

"-and my parents and relatives are in LA . They can easily come."

Omg. My head was spinning. I sat down on one of the posh leather cover sofas and watched them all talking excitedly.

"So what you propose is.. A combined wedding ?" James finally concluded.

"What do you say bro ?" asked rss

"Well.. You'll be needing another best man." laughed James as he patted rss on the back.

"I think I've found one..Jake?"

"Of course!" said Jake as he held my arm "Lily's the maid of honor, right?"

Omg. I think I need some fresh air. NOW !

"So, we should all start organizing ! Ooh, Nicola I know this amazing wedding planner who lives in The Village-"

"I ..I've got to go..Emergency at the-" Oh, who cares? They don't even know I'm here!

I pulled Jake along and we walked outside towards his car.

"Baby, what's up?"

"I need to go to the hospital. "

"Should I drop you?"

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

><p>Good . I was in my office, reading a patient's reports. It's funny how I feel completely at ease in the hospital. It's a whole different world here, far far away from my shitty life. I don't think of my problems here, because here..all I can think about is the next surgery. My job is not fun! At times I have to deal with the most challenging cases. Just two weeks ago, I had successfully extracted a bullet from a Marine's skull. He was lucky, it merely grazed his brain..Thinking of my problems over here was not just unethical..it was pretty much impossible..<p>

"Dr Evans?"

"Yes?"

"Mr Zack Grey wants to meet you"

* * *

><p>"Do you love him, Lily ?"<p>

We were standing in front of my apartment. Zack dropped me home and I told him everything, EVERYTHING . There was something that we shared, something special which made it impossible for me to NOT tell him everything. He knew me better than anyone else, apart from Nicky of course.

I looked into his gorgeous silver eyes as I finally said the words aloud,

"Yes..Yes, I love him."

He nodded his head and gazed down at me.

"OK, I know I didn't tell him the truth...but he was fooling around."

"What if he wasn't Lily ?"

He asked me, his voice dropping to a whisper.

I looked up at him, my eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"No, no, oh no.. It can't be. Zack .."

He shook his head and said,

"Maybe, Lily..The truth could have changed things.."

I looked at him in silence as he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Bye , Lily ."

"Bye...Zack.."

* * *

><p><em>Mmm..I moaned as he kissed me . I pulled him closer and started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed my neck.<em>

_'Jamess...I love you..'_

_'I love you too, Stella ..'_

_What? Oh no, I was not Stella . Wait were am I ? James had disappeared and I was standing infront of a heavy door. I pushed it open and gaped at the sight infront of me._

_James and Stella were getting married ..Oh no, oh no...I could hear the preacher say,_

_'Speak now or forever hold your peace.'_

_'NO !' I yelled. They couldn't hear me. I yelled even louder and started running towards James._

_'James, NO! Please don't! I love you!'_

_'I pronounce you -'_

_NOOOOOO..!_

_The floor beneath my feet gave in and I was falling ..Now I was standing outside a door. I opened it with trembling fingers._

_'Ahh.. How relaxing ! I love water birth.' said Stella as she lay in a jacuzzi next to James who was drinking champagne._

_'Hey Lily! Stella's water just broke. We are expecting the baby-'_

_NOOO..I backed off and saw a huge window to my left.I desperately tried to climb out.._

_Omg. There was a space shuttle in front of me. James and Stella were standing beside me and Stella was shouting,_

_'Good bye, son. Have fun darling. Bring mummy a moon rock'_

_'Our son is working at NASA.' said James looking at me._

_Nooooo.._

"Lils! Lils! Wake up !"

"Wha- "

I blinked my eyes and looked up to see Nicky peering over me, looking extremely worried.

"Lily! You were yelling ..I was worried sick.."

"Nicky, James..!"

"It must be a bad dream, honey."

"Stella..baby...space shuttle" I gasped

"Shh,Lils. Lie down, please. I'll bring you a cup of delicious hot chocolate, K?"

I nodded as I lied down, pulling the down-feather comforter over me.

I had to tell him. Zack was right... Oh Zack..

* * *

><p>The wedding was in two weeks. Nicky had already entered Bride-panic mode.<p>

"Omg..I have to lose atleast 10 pounds!" she cried as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Nicky was wearing Vera Wang..so, obviously nothing could go wrong. She looked beautiful..and the dress had a Disney-like look..which made her look even more princess-like than any other bride I've ever see. Unfortunately , I had to keep telling her that..like a zillion times !

I sipped the cocktail and slowly counted till 10 in my mind before I smiled,

"You look beautiful Nicky. Like a Disney princess!"

"Really? Thanks Lils. What will I ever do without you? Oh, by the way..which disney princess?"

Oh God !

"'Belle. She's a brunette too.." I replied

"Aww..Thanks. When you get married , I'll call you Aerial. Hey! You really look like her. Both of you have flaming red hair and emerald-green eyes, Lily ..you are so totally Aerial !"

"Aerial ? I don't know about that but the prince Eric guy looks EXACTLY like James.." I sighed

"Come on, Lils! Forget him . Hey! If I'm Belle, then.. Richie's the BEAST ?"

Uh oh..

"Of course not , baby.."

Omg.I swear I'll lose it if I stay here any longer . I checked my BlackBerry and saw a message from ..James. What's up with Prince Eric?

**_'Meet me at the bar. ASAP'_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Honestly, I'm really proud of myself . I wasn't hyperventilating. I mean, come on. This was just James . I can handle whatever crap he was planning to put me through..and oh yes, I was sure he was going to mention that incident. I know exactly how his mind works. James Potter would be probably offended since I told him on the face how I didn't love him. So, he'll mostly try to force the truth out of me. Which is why, I was all prepared with this speech in my mind,

_'James. I know you are getting married to Stella . I know we'll probably never meet again, nor do we want to . However , before you make this momentous decision, I wish to remind you that there will always be one person who'll love you forever, no matter what..'_

K. I know it sounds sappy, but doesn't matter since James will be totally surprised and he'll say he loves me . We'll kiss and he'll call Stella and break up with that cow. The wedding won't stop. Of course not! No changes. Nil. Nada. Except for the bride. Oh, did I just say that? Of course I did! I love James and I want to marry him. Omg! It will be so exciting..Me and Nicky will have a combined wedding. Omg..

I smiled and hugged myself as I climbed the grand staircase. We were at the Plaza. I still can't believe Nicky and Richie are getting married here. OK, I can! I mean Rss is like the fifteenth richest man in the country and Nicky is a senior journalist on Fox .Oh God..It's beautiful. The whole place is full of ornate carvings, antiques, wall hangings, the most amazing and massive chandeliers..

As I entered the huge marble hall and headed towards the bar, I swallowed and took a deep breath...This is it Lily...

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

"You are getting married?"

Sirius exclaimed saying the 'M' word with pure repugnance.

"Yes Prongs, I am getting married." I sighed

"..and I'm best man?"

"Yes you are ."

"Prongs, mate ..are you serious about this whole marriage thing? It's a huge step forward-"

"Pads, cut it out mate ! I don't want to hear this anymore."

"Dude ! Do you even love this Stella chick ?"

I frowned at him. Sirius Black, talking about love?

"I thought we agreed we don't believe in love ."

"Prongs, I don't but I know that right now , YOU are in love."

What the fuck? I didn't object him and he continued,

"Prongs, I saw you that day ..when I returned to New York. At Richard's party.."

I turned away from him and gripped the railing of the balcony watching my knuckles turn white , as Sirius went on..

"I've never seen you that happy, mate.. You had this..this look on your face as you gazed into her eyes and danced with her. I'm your best friend, mate . I know it when you are ..I know you are in love..."

I closed my eyes as I heard him say,

"I know you are in love with Lily Evans.."

Sirius waited for me to object or yell at him..but I didn't . He was my best mate. He knew me better than anybody else . How could I deny it, how could I ?...when all I could think of was her. Her face haunted me ..even in my dreams.

I was fucked up to think that she'd ever love me . She rejected you, James! She fucking rejected you ! She doesn't want you James, you know it..

I turned to look at Sirius and I said bitterly,

"It doesn't matter, mate."

He nodded and turned to leave. I sighed and pressed my fingers to my temple.

Fuck! I had to talk to the caterer's.

I took out my cell and saw one unread message. It was from ...Lily?

It just said one word.

**'OK'**

Huh? I checked the message to which she had replied to, and my breath caught in my throat..

**'Meet me at the bar. ASAP."**

I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that I had to rush to the bar. I nearly knocked down a portrait in my hurry.

Fuck ! I could see Lily's red hair as she ran down the stairs. What was going on here? I was just about to follow her when I heard a voice,

"James..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

Oh God, I'm in a mess. I dabbed at my eyes and splashed water on my face as I tried to breath normally.

Oh no! This was useless. I couldn't stop the tears which were stubbornly rolling down my cheeks. What was the point? I closed my eyes and sank to the floor,

**_Flashback_**

**_OK? Where's James...? I couldn't see the groom anywhere. As I walked closer to the bar, I saw someone and I felt the hair at the back of my neck raise._**

**_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_**

**_It wasn't the groom..but it was his not-so-blushing bride. I watched in horror as she looked at me, crossing one Armani clad leg over the other.._**

**_I swallowed and walked towards her._**

**_"Hi Stella ! Fancy, meeting you here!" I greeted her cheerfuly_**

**_Ugh! What was that?_**

**_"Shocker, isn't it? The bride at the wedding hall !"_**

**_she said sweetly , her words dipping in pure , twisted sarcasm._**

**_Oh God. My smile was so fixed and fake that my cheek muscles were hurting!_**

**_"Sooo...I think I should-"_**

**_"Lily, do you think I'm blind?"_**

**_"I b-beg your pardon." I stammered, my heart pounding in my throat_**

**_"You think I haven't noticed the way you look at my boyfriend?How low can you be, Lily ? Letching at a soon-to-be married man !" she said, still speaking in her sickly sweet voice._**

**_I swallowed and opened my mouth to protest, but no words came out. Instead, I realised with growing panic that a lump was painfully forming in my throat._**

**_"Do you think James is interested in you? He told me what a complete whore you are! I asked him last night, just casually what he thought of you and he said, I quote_**

**_' Evans is a pathetic low-life. She'll go nowhere in life..'_**

**_After hearing that, just looking at you makes bile rise up in my throat !"_**

**_I closed my eyes and asked in a quivering voice,_**

**_"What do you mean Stella?"_**

**_"OK. Let's make this easy. Obviously, me and James don't want you here. Darling, WE are the ones getting married so in order to avoid all the ...awkwardness, I think it will be best if you leave. I mean, this was James's idea, but he was worried it will break your heart. Really generous man.."_**

**_Flashback over_**

I hugged my knees to my chest as I cried. Oh God, why ? Why me? I had to get out of here. I don't think I can ever look James in the eye again. I was so embarrassed. Stella was right. I was a whore! I was sleeping with my ex , just to get James all wired up...James who was engaged to Stella.. James who thought I was a p-pathetic low life!

That's it. I had to leave. Nicky will understand. She will ..she has to..but I can't talk to her now. I can't..

* * *

><p><strong>Nicky's POV<strong>

Omg. Where's Lily!

She had to read this. I clutched my copy of the latest issue of_ Brides_ as I hurried towards the bar.

She said something about Prince Eric and James and bar. Honestly, I wasn't really paying attention. I mean, hel-lo .. I'm getting married!

This is so freaking awesome and shit scary at the same time. I shuddered as I was reminded of one of my most recent nightmares. The entire orchestra was down with jaundice and the chef was dead. Ughhh..Just two more weeks and I'll be married to Richie.

Oh! There he is! I walked upto him and he smiled as I stood on my tip toes and he half-lifted me as he kissed me.

Hahaha. I remember how me and Lily made an entire list on what our children will look like. Lily reckons they'll be ' freakishly tall' with blonde hair and electric-blue eyes! I just want them to look like him..He was perfect...

"What's up honey muffin?" he asked me, kissing the top of my head and hugging me with one arm.

Thank God , Lily wasn't around. She teases me like hell whenever she hears him call me that.

"Just looking for Lily, sweetheart. We have to meet the chef and finalize the main course. "

"Sure, sweetie. Just don't forget the oysters and smoked salmon."

"Of course not!" I smiled and headed towards the grand staircase. Crap! Oysters? What oysters? Lily! Where is she?

As I neared the bar, I saw James sitting there, all alone..drinking..

"Hey, James have you seen Lily?"

He turned to look at me, his eyes were bloodshot and scary..

"James ! Are you alright?"

"She's gone , Nicky.. She's gone."

What the fuck was he saying?

"James..."

Why the hell was I talking to this wasted man? I took out my cell and dialled Lily.

OK. She wasn't answering.

"She won't answer. I tried.." slurred James

I stared at him and shook my head angrily. No! Lily won't leave like that ! Of course not. She's my best friend. The Maid of Honour! I dialled again..once

Twice...

Thrice...

Six times...

Untill James snatched the cell out of my hands and said ,

"Give up Nicky..She ain't comin' back."

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

Ugh..My head hurt. Talk about jet-lag ! Thank goodness, I could catch the Red-Eye right on time.

At last, I was here..

Oh God, what should I say? I didn't even tell them I was coming here. They'll be dead shocked.

Come on Lily.. This is for your own good . I rang the bell and waited...

"Lily...!"

"Mum..."

"Lily ! Darling, how..you ?"

I rushed forward to hug her and the tears I had been painfully holding back throughout the journey suddenly started flowing furiously. I was sobbing and hugging mum, my voice sounded slightly hoarse as I said,

"Mum, can I stay with you and dad for a few weeks ?"

Mum's face was white as a sheet as she hugged me back,  
>" Honey, of course you can.. But what happened ? You fly across the Atlantic without informing us and appear at the doorstep, crying?"<p>

"Mum..everything went wrong ..."  
>I gasped for breath as I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes.<p>

"Is there trouble at work, baby ?" asked mum incredulously.

"No mum...my life is a mess.."  
>I muttered as she kissed my forehead and led me upstairs to my room.<p>

Gosh..It was still the same. I thought mum and dad would change it into a guestroom. The last time I visited Oxshott was nearly 5 years ago, for cousin Fiona's marriage. My cheeks flushed with guilt as I squeezed mum's hand gently. She patted me lovingly on my arm,

"Lils, Why don't you bring your luggage upstairs and make yourself at home . I'll make you a cup of coffee."

She left my bedroom and I lied down on the bed , staring at the ceiling. As a child, I was always fascinated by the universe. I had asked dad to paste glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars, planets , satellites, comets..

As I grew older, my interests changed. I turned around as I looked at the walls. Nearly every inch was covered with posters..Maroon 5, Imogen Heap, John Mayer,The Kooks, Guns n' Roses, Lily Allen, McFly..hey! Was that..uh oh..Backstreet Boys ! How embarrassing..

I got up and walked downstairs. The only luggage I had with me was my Alexander Wang limited edition Hobo bag which had all my credit cards, passport, work visa and Estelle' Lander make-up kit. I guess I had to do a lbit of shopping..

I saw mum in the kitchen and walked inside,  
>"Mum, where's dad ?"<p>

"Out playing golf. Here, have your coffee. "

I smiled at her and sat on the counter top, sipping mum's yummy coffee. Mmm..Beat this, Starbucks !

"Mum, I'm going to meet dad at the golf course, OK ?"

"Sure , love." she said hardly looking up from the casserole she was working on. Mum! I knew she was enjoying this. I was her only daughter and she loved pampering me.

God..It was so much better here. It was as if my other life, miles away in New York was nothing but a bad dream..


	11. Chapter 11

**Nicky's POV**

24 hours! 24 hours had passed and yet we had no idea where Lily was . I called the hospital, all her friends ( including all the personal shoppers at

Barney's !) and even called up Mrs Evans to say hi. Obviously, I didn't want to upset her..but, _I_ was pretty upset when she asked ME how Lily was.

Only me and James know about this. I couldn't bear to tell Richie. He's already got a lot on his mind. Last night was scary. Without Lily, I feel so

handicapped. I can't stay in this apartment all alone!

I changed into my pj's and tied my hair in a pony using the chic torqouise shell band Lily had bought for me just two days ago.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pressing my fingers to my temple.

Think Nicky, think...

If I could get information from the airport..but obviously not, they have all those crappy privacy policies..

The bell rang and I nearly jumped. Gosh! W-was that Lily?

I rushed towards the door , my heart racing with anticipation.

"Oh.."

"Oh? Is that how you'll greet your future husband?" sneered Richie as he bent down to kiss me.

"No..Come inside , Richie." I said closing the door as Richie entered.

"Where's ginger?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Lily and Richie were really close friends. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't even be together. While Lils called him 'rss' , Richie teased

her by calling her 'ginger'. Sometimes, they really drive me crazy with all their arguments and pranks..but , whatever said and done..I couldn't live without

either of them..

"She's not here." I said weakly

"Woah! Ginger's not here? We are ..alone?" he said winking at me and pulling me closer.

OK. Now was not the time, Nicky. Focus !

"Richie, Lily is...missing."

He stopped dead and his jaw dropped as he shook me by the shoulders,

"What do you mean she's MISSING ?"

"I-I don't know w-where s-she is, Richie. I've asked everyone, even her parents..She's gone."

I hugged him as I cried , resting my head on his firm chest.

"Nicky, honey ! We'll find her, OK? We'll find her and convince her to come back. We need her for the wedding-"

Convince her? Oh God. This wasn't about us ! The wedding was the last thing on my mind. My best friend had left me, without saying a word. I don't give

a damn if the wedding is ruined!

I backed off and looked into Richie's stunning cerulean orbs as I shook my head vigorously,

"This isn't about the wedding ! Richie, she's much more than just the Maid of Honour. I thought she-"

"Honey muffin! You know that's not what I-"

"Get out. NOW !"

"Nicky..." he said softly, pulling me closer as I cried .

"Sweetheart, you know I didn't mean it in that sense. You both are my girls. You are my girlfriend and future wife. Lils is my little sister. I won't let anything

happen to my girls. Never!" he said, moving a few strands of hair which were sticking to my tear-stained cheeks.

"I love you Richie.."

"I love you too, Nicky. We'll find her.."he said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

The alarm rang and I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed. First proper day at home. I wanted to do things the right way. I was going to be the Lily ,

mum and dad know to be their daughter. Not the obsessive, pathetic..K, Don't !

I took my ipod and wore my pink fluffy bunny slippers, as I entered the bathroom, brushing my teeth while dancing to the music.

Haha..This was fun! I opened my wardrobe and selected my favourite jogging suit in hot pink. It felt nice how I could still easily fit into these clothes. I

climbed downstairs, jumping down the last five steps. Woah! That wasn't impressive..

Mum and dad were still in bed, so I made them coffee and entered their room carrying coffee, chocolate crossaints and today's copy of _The Daily World_ on

a tray.

"Good morning! Mum, Dad!"

I smiled as they sat upright, blinking their eyes and eyed me in consternation.

"Lils, honey ? Are you alright?" asked mum worriedly.

Honestly, can't a daughter make coffee for her parents these days? OK, fine..Maybe, her reaction has a little bit to do with my tendency to laze around in

bed, hogging and chatting the whole day..But geez! I wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Baby, I haven't seen you wearing that outfit since you turned 18 ." commented Dad

K. That's it . I'm going.

"Bye mum, dad . I'm going for a run." I said kissing them both.

Mum suddenly looked excitedly at dad who nodded and cleared his throat,

"Honey, just go to the hardware store and check the new arrivals, will you?"

"OK..." I agreed suspiciously.

I closed the door behind me as I breathed in the fresh air and smiled. Wow..I was so used to polluted cities..This was like heaven! I turned on my ipod

and started jogging, enjoying the beautiful scenery, tasting the sweet misty air on my tongue and loving the way my legs stretched as I ran..clearing my

mind of all the pain, purifying my senses..

I didn't realise how I'd nearly missed the hardware store. I slowed down as I walked inside.

Omg...

MUM !

Oh no, oh no, oh no..

" Yes?"

Oh God. He had the voice of an angel. My eyes raked over his perfectly toned body, tanned arms with veins and sinews bulging enticingly, his sexy short

curly brown hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi.I'm Lily Evans.."

"Lily? Of course! I've heard all about you. " he said cheerfully as he leaned over the counter, smiling at me.

"Ryan Adams."

I shook his hand nervously as he said, "You are sort of like a celebrity over here. Every one knows you ...Neurosurgeon living in the States!You are quite

the role model..Don't be surprised if kids come rushing forward just to meet you."

Oh God! Mum and dad...

"Ryan, you are John Adam's son ?" I asked trying to change the topic

"Yes. I know your dad really well. We play golf together at times, you know when I'm free.."

"Yeah..My dad told me to come here and check for new arrivals.." I said lamely.

"Then I guess I should be really grateful to Mr Evans..Care to join me for a walk?"

"Yea..sure!"

I waited as he gave instructions to a boy . Funny, I hadn't noticed him before..

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

One week ! I was getting married within a week. I turned around to see Stella sleeping peacefully beside me. I moved her bangs aside and kissed her on

her forehead. She was so tired, now that Lily was gone; Nicky and Rich were hardly bothered about the marraige. Fucking morons! I should have told

Nicky the truth..

**_Flashback_**

**_"James..."_**

**_I turned around to see Stella, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Within a second, I was beside her and held her frail shoulders as she sobbed,_**

**_"James..she..Lily! She told me things.."_**

**_"What things , honey ?" I asked breathlessly. What did Lily tell her? Did she tell her everything about our past?_**

**_"She insulted me James! She said that you didn't love me. She said she knew that you liked her m-more than me ."_**

**_What the fuck? How dare she ! Why that sly redheaded bitch!_**

**_"T-then she said she wasn't interested in this marriage. She said she was in love with someone else and they had decided to elope ."_**

**_Wait! What was going on here? Lily Evans wouldn't elope ! She never seemed the type to run away from responsibilities! For Christ's sake! This _**

**_was her best friend's wedding..and who the fuck was this_ other_ guy?_**

**_I looked into Stella's eyes as I asked her clearly,_**

**_"Stella, are you sure she said all that?"_**

**_"What? Of course I am! You think I'll make this all up?" she asked, her eyes narrowed._**

**_"Absolutely not!" I said hastily_**

**_"Besides..Didn't you notice the way she was acting all weird when we decided to have a combined wedding and pre-pone the date ? I think she _**

**_was upset because Nicky was always talking about the wedding. I mean, Lily's nearly 30 and still unmarried !"_**

**_'28!' I mentally corrected her, but she had a point there._**

**_"Yes..yeah!" I nodded, as she hugged me._**

**_"James..We don't need her. Let's just forget all about her. Please?"_**

**_"Yes, darling." I said as I kissed the top of her head._**

**_Lily wasn't coming back..It was insane but even when Stella was telling me whatever Lily had said, I had been hoping to finally know if she _**

**_loved me or not..Of course she didn't ! She fucking ran away! Should I tell the others?_**

**_"Oh, listen James..please don't tell Nicola about this. I don't want her to get upset. We should never let them know the real reason.."_**

**_Flashback over _**

A week had passed. One whole week. Nicky and Rich were still trying desperately to search for Lily. This has to stop ! Sorry Stella, I had to do this.

* * *

><p>"Hey James !" said Rich as I entered Lily's apartment. Since Lily had left , I guess Rich had moved in.<p>

"Listen bro, I have to tell you something about Lily. It may help you in searching for her."

"Let's hear it." said Nicky as she marched out of the bedroom, one hand resting on her hip looking actually a bit intimidating.

I looked at Rich as I said, "Lily left us because she was sick of this wedding."

I watched with satisfaction as Nicky clapped a hand to her mouth and sat down on one of the sofas.

"She was in love..with someone else and it bothered her how you were always obsessing about your boyfriend and your marraige." I said, staring coldly

at Nicky.

"So she decided to elope."

I watched Nicky lower her head and then suddenly, she raised her head laughing.

What the fuck ?

Rich was laughing too . I looked incredulously at them as they laughed, clutching at their sides..

What was so amusing?

"Oh James..That was priceless!" gasped Nicky, sitting upright.

"What makes you think she'll elope?"

"Because she said so !" I retorted

"To whom?" asked Rich shaking his head.

"Stella."

There was pin-drop silence at the mention of her name. I saw Nicky's murderous expression and stared at her in confusion.

"You complete ARSE , James Potter ! You believed that cow?"

"Watch it -"

"Are you fucking insane, mate ?" yelled Rich as he balled his fists, walking towards me.

"Listen to me, you conceited moron. It's more probable that Stella told Lily some nonsense bullshit story which hurt her so much that she left!" snapped

Nicky as she rushed in between us.

"Why would Stella do that?"

Nicky rolled her eyes and looked at Rich who was looking at the floor in disgust. K! I thought everyone liked Stella..

"Oh God! " said Nicky, "Oh no, oh no, oh no! This means that wherever she is, she must be really upset and hurt..God! She must be crying her eyes out

thinking how she absolutely hates her life!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

Omg! I absolutely love my life! I stayed at home for 12 days...and already life didn't feel like such a burden anymore. I felt as if I was 17 again !

"Lils..darling.." I heard mum say, and smiled brightly at her.

"Honey, we got a call from New York."

My smile froze on my face as I stared at her in shock.

"Not one call..and it's not just from the hospital, honey..but your friends..Nicky, Stacy, Nat..I didn't tell anyone you were here since obviously, you have your

own reasons, love..but I'm worried, baby. What is going on, dear ?"

"Mum...I..can't tell you."

"Darling, we can help you !"

"No you can't mum! I don't wanna go back. I won't..." 

I stormed out of the house and started walking straight towards Ryan's store. He'll understand. This was bloody outrageous! I'll get a job here. Of course

I will. I just needed some time. How would they understand ?As I pushed open the door, I found myself relaxing just by seeing his face.

OK, Maybe not. I knew something was odd about Ryan the very first day , when we went for a walk. After two days, I finally asked him the question I was

dying to ask. He said yes. Ryan Adams was gay. Damn! I knew that guy was too good to be straight ! Haha, mum's reaction when I told her Ryan's gay

was totally priceless! But still, we've become really good friends. If things continue the way they are right now, Ryan may end up being my first gay best

friend ! 

"Ryan! " I greeted him warmly.

"Lily, there's a sexy young man who's been waiting here patiently just to meet you." said Ryan, winking at me and glancing longingly towards the far

corner of the shop.

My breath caught in my throat, as I saw his face.

"Zack?" I exclaimed, unable to believe my eyes. Emerald locked with silver, as he casually walked towards me . Meanwhile , my brain was working furiously

...What was he doing here?...dressed in a ..tux ! 

"Zack, hi! W-What are you doing here ?" I asked, mentally cursing myself for stammering.

"I didn't see you at the wedding rehearsal party, Lily. "

I swallowed and looked away, unable to meet his intense gaze. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he gently led me outside the store. We walked in silence

before I finally asked him, "Why are you here Zack?"

"As soon as Nicky told me you had left without telling anybody, I knew it had something to do with him."

I didn't answer and he took my silence for the affirmative, nodding his head. We stopped near an old birch tree and sat on the bench under it.

"Zack, it all went wrong. Terribly wrong."

"You told him you loved him?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes as Stella's silvery voice echoed in my mind,

'Evans is a pathetic low life. '

"He thinks I'm a whore."

I felt his fingers brush gently on my palm as he held my hand.

"Did he tell you that?" 

I shook my head and opened my eyes, aware that tears were rolling down my cheeks now.

"Worse! Stella talked to me and told me to back-off. S-she told me what he thinks of m-me, oh Zack!" I cried as I hugged him. 

"W-what could I have done? I-I don't want to r-ruin anybody's marriage. N-no..and ..I was s-scared. But..how did you know I was here?" I said, raising my

head to look into his stunning silver eyes. 

"I know you better than anyone else, my Lily-flower." he smiled, kissing my forehead."But James...Lily, don't forget..Once a cheater, always a cheater." 

"Not if he's in love, Zack. I know him very well..atleast I thought I did. If he's still the James Potter I know, then he won't cheat on a girl if he truly loved

her."

I looked up and found him staring at me curiously. "Why do you love him so much Lily?"

I blushed and looked down, staring at our hands, still enter-twined as I spoke, "Zack, I've been in love with James Potter since the day I turned 17. I fell

in love with the guy he was being for my sake. He was perfect, whoever that person was...I can never forget him. Although, James has hurt me like a

hundred times, he has made me laugh a thousand times more. The only reason why I put up with all his whims is because..somewhere deep down, I'm

still hoping to find the guy I fell in love with him. It's this very faith, which makes me powerless in front of him. There are moments, when he lets his gaurd

down and becomes the real James Potter. Even if those moments last for a few seconds and are usually followed by his famous smirk...I'm reminded how

he's still, essentially that person... Zack, I know this all may sound crazy to you but haven't you...haven't you too loved someone unconditionally, even

though it tears your heart apart , knowing how you can never be with them?" 

Zack gazed intently into my eyes and I knew the answer even before he said it,

"Yes, Lily. I have." 

We stared at each other for a while..both experiencing the same dilemma, both wishing to help each other but worried of the hurt one will have to face,

later...alone. I couldn't ...I wasn't strong enough..So, Zack finally spoke,

"Lily..James is in love. I talked to Sirius and he told me."

Oh no, oh no..How could it be? He nearly cheated on Stella ! How can he be in love with HER? It's juvenile , but all this time there was a part of me which

was happy that atleast if it wasn't me who James was in love with, it wasn't Stella either. It couldn't be. Oh no...

I moved away from him, my eyes wide with shock " What do you mean?" 

"Lily, James is in love with you." 

It was as if I was a deaf girl who was hearing music for the first time. His words echoed in my mind and my heart was racing as I leaned closer, still unable

to believe him.

"He said that?" 

"James told this to Sirius on the very same day you left for England."

He laughed as he saw me breathing hard and saying,

"Oh my Gosh, he loves me!" repeatedly.

He held my shoulder as he got up , towering over me as usual and extended his hand towards me. 

"I believe you have a flight to catch , Dr Evans. You don't want to miss your best friend's wedding ."


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I end this story, I wish to thank all my readers for their kind reviews. Thankyou rachel :)**

**I must confess that this story revolves around real life personalities. All the main characters in the fanfic are people close to me. Whatever crap you guys may think Lily's doing is exactly what I've done and will do in the given situation. Zack is indeed my first boyfriend who recently told me he'll ask me out when I graduate from my Medical College ! Nicky is my bff 'Po' (katygoshwack on ) and rss is the senior we both used to crush on when we were sophomers. Brad is another one of my bestfriends . Stella is an amalgam of all the bitches I've had the misfortune of meeting in life.**

**Finally, James...chap 1, chap 2 nd chap 7( flashbacks. Atleast I think that's the way his mind works ;) )..is the guy I was crazy in love with. I started writing this story the day he left. But guess what! I don't have to wait for 10 years. By some stroke of luck , both of our colleges are in the same city ! :P**

**So, thank you everyone..The readers and all those people who inspired me.**

**Oh, and 'James' if you ever happen to read this, :P**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS MEANS A LOT TO ME  
><strong>

**Chapter 12**

**James's POV**

I'm getting married tomorrow. Fuck! I'm getting married tomorrow. I got up from bed and walked towards the window, opening it and breathing in the air ...This was my last night, last night before I married Stella, made it official.

Stella will be Mrs Potter in less than 16 hours. Mrs Potter..

Stop freaking out, Prongs ! No, I can do this . Definitely, I can. I love Stella, I do...Don't I ?

I walked into the washroom and splashed water on my face. As I bent over the sink, I closed my eyes imagining myself standing at the altar, raising her veil..She was beautiful...

Wait ! I opened my eyes and gasped. What the fuck? I had just seen her. At the altar! I was marrying .. Lily Evans?

No, no, no!

I had to stop thinking about that night, but I kept dreaming about it..again and again..

_**Flashback**_

_**"James..Is this your house? Ooooh it is soooooo big !" she exclaimed, beaming at me.**_

_**I grinned back at her like an idiot. She was heavily drunk ! I wanted to drop her back home but she had refused, saying ' Me want more vodka '**_

_**I wasn't as drunk as her but just looking at her was intoxicating enough. She was holding my hand, her soft skin setting my senses on fire. I led her to the drawing room and she collapsed on one of the sofas. I sat beside her as she relaxed, stretching her hands behind her head and yawning, her mouth forming an adorable perfect 'O' .**_

_**Her eyes were closed and I found myself taking advantage of the situation by allowing my eyes to rake over her entire body. Her bloody sexy dress was hiked up, revealing her long, toned creamy legs. My eyes travelled all the way till her mid-thigh where the dress reached...and ofcourse further up, there was nothing but pure heat...up, following the curve of her hips, her slim waist and finally..her heaving chest. It should be made illegal to look so desirable! I had a tough time earlier at the bar to not let my eyes wander down and stare at her enticing cleavage, but now I could do just that comfortably. Maybe not that comfortably, considering how my pants were feeling suddenly more tight!**_

_**I finally stared at her gorgeous red lips, which looked deliciously swollen and screamed 'Kiss Me, Stupid !' My eyes were half-lidded with desire, I wanted her...more than anything in the world.I had to make her mine..**_

_**I looked up and nearly jumped when I saw her eyes were fixed on me.**_

_**"I thought you were sleeping ." I gasped**_

_**"I want to.." she said slowly, turning her torso so that she was facing me.**_

_**"You want to sleep now?" I asked her, my breath coming in pants now.**_

_**She smiled wickedly as she continued staring at me, licking her lips.**_

_**That was it.I was already on the edge..I leaned forward and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Her hands were around my neck as she sank to the sofa , pulling me down along with her. My tongue parted her lips and I explored her, she tasted of alcohol ...and it was driving me crazy. My one hand was travelling up and down her legs, squeezing her thighs and pulling her closer while the other tugging at the strap of her dress, pushing it down..**_

_**She was unbuttoning my shirt clumsily, her small hands roaming across my bare chest. I moved away and smiled as I saw her expression. She looked angry and her hands were reaching forward in the air, like a baby who wanted candy..I took off my shirt, throwing it on the floor and saw her eyes widen as she stared at my exposed chest. She sat upright and ran her hands over my abs, a smirk forming on those beautiful lips..I held her hands and pinned them on her sides as I kissed her softly. She moaned against my lips and I kissed her neck, my tongue licking her smooth skin. I bit her white shoulder and she gasped as I laid hot wet kisses all the way along her collar bone. I looked up to see her breathing heavily, her eyes half closed and her lips parted..**_

_**"Lily, do you want to do this in my bedroom?" I asked her while nibbling her ear**_

_**"Mmmmm"**_

_**I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed. She smiled at me as I lowered myself over her, took off her dress and growled as I saw her lying under me wearing nothing but provocative black lingerie.**_

_**"Lily.." I moaned as I cupped her firm breasts in my palms. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me closer. I removed the offending piece of clothing and threw it on the floor. Fuck! She was beautiful. I traced the outline of her rosy nipples with my tongue as she dug her nails deep into my back, rocking her hips and moaning in pleasure.**_

_**I've never felt this way with a woman before. She was different..I didn't know what it was about her but Lily Evans was turning me on as if I was a young schoolboy watching porn for the first time.**_

_**"Lily..do you want to do this?" I asked her , biting her shoulder.**_

_**"Yesss" she slurred**_

_**I parted her legs and ran my hands over her inner thighs before finally inserting my fingers inside her, rubbing her gently at first and then picking up pace as I watched her panting heavily, her eyes closed and her hands around my neck pulling me even closer.**_

_**"Jamess..I need you .." she moaned and I looked into her stunning emerald eyes. I kissed her gently on her lips as I finally entered her...**_

_**Flashback over**_

STOP !

This can't be happening. I'm fucking marrying Stella, not Lily! I have to stop thinking about her. I walked back into the room. Fuck! Why was I still thinking about that night? The bachelor party that Padfoot had thrown for me apparently hadn't helped! Even all those strippers couldn't distract me enough to stop thinking about her ...

Stop it, Prongs! You are marrying Stella tomorrow. Mum and dad loved her. Everything was planned. I couldn't back off now. Wait...what the fuck! Why did I even think about that?

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I glanced at Zack nervously as we walked upto my apartment. We were a few feet away from the door. You can do this Lily..come on ! Who am I kidding?

I turned around suddenly and was just about to run away when Zack held my arm, pulling me closer.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Zack, I can't do this! She'll kill me. You don't know her. Oh my God , I'm so dead. Besides, it's late at night. She'll freak out. No need, let's come tomorrow-"

"Shut up. You'll do great. Trust me." he laughed.

He held my hand and we walked, my heart pounding as I thought of things to say.

'_Nicky, I'm sorry I left without telling you. But it doesn't matter, because I'm BACK ! Let's rock this wedding, babe !'_

Ugh! What was that?

_'Nicky, I'm sorry for running away right before the wedding. I love you and I'll never do this again...Not that you'll get divorced and marry again. But you know what I mean..'_

Yikes...God help me..!

Zack rang the bell and we waited for Nicky. I looked anxiously at Zack and he squeezed my hand gently, smirking slightly. Bloody arse ! He was so totally enjoying this !

My breath caught in my throat as Nicky opened the door, wearing the pink dressing gown I had bought for her a few years ago.

She looked at me and blinked twice, her eyes widening as she saw me and Zack standing together at the door, holding hands.

"Fucking hell! That cow was right!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. What was going on here?

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me it was YOU ! You came for the party two days ago asking me where Lily was. Oh, I get it now! You were making sure that nobody knew the secret. Why you filthy liar!" she yelled at Zack.

"Nicky ! What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked , as calmly as possible.

"Save it, Lily..Or should I say Mrs. Grey?" she said, crossing her arms infront of her chest.

I looked at Zack in shock and we both looked back at Nicky , shaking our heads.

"Nicky! We didn't elope, if that's what the cow told you."

I smiled as I watched her clap a hand to her mouth, smiling abashedly at me.

"I'm sorry Nicky." I said as I hugged her.

"No, don't. Lily, I'm sorry.."

she said, hugging me back.

"Nicky, I was so scared.."

"It's okay, baby . Everything is going to be alright."

"I love you, Nicky. "

"Love you too, Lils."

* * *

><p>OK. We had planned everything. I was going to the wedding as a normal guest. Nicky's elder sister Brittany was Maid of Honour and basically everything was normal. Well, if you call a super expensive wedding held at the Plaza with really high-profile guests, normal! I was in a room with Nicky, opening and closing my fists nervously. I told Nicky everything last night. She told me what Stella had told James and I was so relieved since James never said any of those horrid things..Yet, here I was..sitting nervously in this room, waiting anxiously..This wedding was BIG ..Nicky told me the Mayor was invited too. There were paps outside..Oh God.. Why can't I have normal friends who get married in their parents' gardens or whatever. No, I had to be friends with people who were going to spend their honeymoon on a remote Scottish island which the groom owns.<p>

I want a Scottish island too !

My cell beeped and I checked the message from Zack.

**'He's alone. All the best .'**

I looked at Nicky and nodded my head. She smiled and mouthed 'All the best'

Wow! This was scary. I got up and walked along the corridor. The Plaza was transformed into an Enchanted Forest. It was all Stella's idea. If I didn't hate her that much, I might have actually liked it. She had ordered two fifty birch trees ! As if the string orchestra and the dance band wasn't enough. And the cake...Oh my God...The thousand dollar wedding cake which Nicky made me eat last night. I still haven't seen the real thing. Nicky told me it's a light angel sponge, each tier layered with three different fillings: burnt orange caramel, passion fruit-mango, strawberry and tangerine mousseline and hazelnut souffle'..Mmmm..

Wow, it's funny how I didn't realize I had reached James's door. I took a deep breath and thought about how I looked like-

Dress, Vera Wang cocktail dress in stunning green; Shoes, DART : Jimmy Choo; Clutch: Dior; Jewelery, Chanel; hair in a sexy chignon.

-and pushed the door open.

He was sitting on a chair, his head in his hands. My heart skipped a beat as I walked closer to him. He hadn't heard me entering.

"James..."

He looked up suddenly on hearing my voice and he stood up, his eyes widening in shock.

"Lily.."

Oh God! I had forgotten how sexy James Potter was...

We walked towards each other and I put my finger on his lips as he opened his mouth to speak,

"No James. You have to listen to me first. I did not run away because I was marrying another guy. No, I left because I was ashamed of myself. I couldn't think of facing you again. I'm sorry.." I said as I lowered my finger, resting my palms on his chest.

"Lily, what did Stella tell you?"

"She told me something which hurt me enough to fly back home." I murmured, looking down at my palms.

"England? Lils.."

He held my chin and raised it upwards so that my eyes locked with his hazel eyes.

"James...I love you."

The happiness I saw in his eyes was enough for me to know his reply. This was it..This was actually happening..

"James..?"

We jumped apart as Jake entered the room. His eyes narrowed as he looked from me to James.

"Jake, hi !" I said a bit too cheerfully

"Lily, where were you? I really need to talk to you. "

"I-I..okay."

As I left the room, I looked back at James. He was sitting on the chair , his head in his hands again..

* * *

><p>Oh no, oh no, oh no..<p>

I squirmed in my seat as I watched my worst nightmare ever, live before my very eyes.

Oh God, please no..

This was happening. The love of my life..James Potter was getting married to Stella.

"Don't they look lovely together?" said an elderly woman who was sitting next to me as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

I stared ahead, my eyes brimming with tears too..although for an entirely different reason. Any minute the pastor will pronounce them married. No, no..

Nicky and rss were married first. I had cried seeing my best friends tying the knot. But those were tears of happiness...

No, James..Please..James, I love you. You don't love her, James. You don't..If you did then you wouldn't have told me..

"Anyone who is against their union, speak now or forever hold your peace.."

Without realizing , I stood up. People were gasping and staring at me. I could hear Stella's parents saying ' Who the hell is she?' and some guests saying ' Beautiful dress..'

I didn't care, my eyes were fixed on James as he turned around, staring back at me. I searched his eyes for a reply. James, I love you...

We stared at each other for a few seconds . The tension was building in the hall...It was affecting me since James looked as impassive as before..

He didn't tell me then..he still hasn't told me that he loves me, I realized, my heart sinking. Oh God, what was I doing? With one last look at James, I turned around and headed towards the entrance..

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

Lily...

I stared at her retreating form and looked anxiously from Rich to Nicky. They both looked furious. Furious at me, for not doing anything at all. The pastor continued but I couldn't hear anything. My mind was blank..I felt numb..

I stared at Stella who looked happy in a way as if she had just crushed somebody and emerged victorious. Do I want to marry this woman? I don't love her, I've never loved her...

Why did I even ask her out? Because...I got a dare from Jason to ask out the 'Dragon Lady' . That's what they used to call her...I went out with her for a few dates, found her annoyingly vociferous and decided to break up with her. Only I didn't because that would mean I'll have to be single..and I've never been single ..Things got serious. I actually started liking her but I was secretly waiting for someone else. The day before I moved to New York, Jason advised me to propose to her at the farewell party. I was heavily drunk and I agreed...

As I stared at Stella, I felt quite disgusted at myself. What the hell am I doing? Why did I take so long to realize all this. I had agreed for the combined wedding just to make Lily jealous..and when she left, I decided to carry on because I didn't want her to think that it had affected me. But if I do this..get married to Stella, I'll lose Lily forever..The games were over..this was the real thing..

I suddenly realized there was silence in the room and Stella was looking at me anxiously.

"James, do you take Stella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I looked at Nicky , tears rolling down her cheeks, threatening to ruin the bridal make-up..at Rich, who was clenching his fists tight, knuckles turning white, at Sirius whose face was impassive but years of knowing him told me what he wanted me to do..

"No."

"What! James!" cried Stella

Everyone in the hall was murmuring and I could hear Stella's mom bawling as I ran into my room, Sirius, Nicky and Rich following me.

As I closed the door behind them , they all engulfed me in a massive bear hug. I laughed as the guys patted me on the back and Nicky said,

"I know where Lily is going to be. Hospital!"

"Hurry up, mate. We'll take care of the...mess here" smiled Sirius

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four hours later..<em>**

**Lily's POV  
><strong>

"Dr Evans, emergency case in OT 4 . " said nurse Marie Sue.

Oh damn! I had just finished one surgery a few minutes ago. I pulled on a fresh pair of gloves as I extended my hand forward for the report.

"It's in the OT, doctor."

"Ok, fine."

I hurried to the OT and shook my head as I had a vision of James and Stella kissing. Forget it , Lily. It's over. They are married. There's no need to go there...

I pushed the glass door open and found myself alone in the room with the patient lying on the bed in a corner.

Fuck!

Where's the anesthetist? Where's everyone actually? I headed towards the phone on the wall and called nurse Marie Sue.

"Hello?"

"Where's everyone? I thought it was an emergency ! I can't see the reports anywhere and the patient is not even on the operation table. What is wrong with you guys-"

"Turn around, Dr Evans." I heard her voice cackling excitedly.

Huh? I turned around and dropped the receiver, clapping both hands to my mouth.

James Potter was kneeling on the floor on one knee, wearing nothing but the pale blue hospital smock, a stunning emerald and diamond ring in his hand.

"Lily Evans, I'm sorry for being such an ass and not doing this earlier. I love you ..Always have and always will..Will you marry me?"

I stood still and stared at him , unable to believe my eyes and laughed as he adjusted his smock.

"Hurry up, Lils! I don't really like wearing this hospital gown thing.." he frowned.

I rushed forward and hugged him as I cried,

"Of course, you idiot! Yes, I'll marry you!"

He hugged me back and kissed me . I heard the sound of applause and looked around to see all my friends from the various departments inside the room,

beaming at us.

"What do you think of the proposal, Doctor?" said James winking at me.

"It's bloody epic !"

** * THE END ***


End file.
